chroniques d'un génie en pleine dépression nerveuse
by xLYRAx
Summary: Akashi Seijuurou est considéré par tous comme un génie. Ce qu'ils ont tendance à oublier, c'est qu'il s'agit aussi d'un être humain. Or, les autres membres de la génération des miracles lui mettent régulièrement les nerfs à vifs. Oreshi!Akashi Teiko era. Recueil d'one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

_**Voilà, voilà! Ça faisait un moment que j'avais cette idée en tête, mais uniquement que maintenant que je m'y mets. Je suis habituée à écrire ce genre de fics, alors...**_

 _ **Il n'y aura pas de pairings, juste des sous-entendus.**_

 _ **J'espère que ça vous plaira !**_

Akashi Seijuurou est un élève de deuxième année plutôt connu au collège Teiko. Tout le monde, élève ou professeur, l'avait déjà vu, ou ne serait-ce qu'entendu parler de lui.

En effet, il était le capitaine de l'équipe de basket de Teiko, membre de la génération miracle, délégué de classe, président du conseil des élèves ainsi que premier à tous les examens trimestrielles.

La majorité des gens le considéraient soit comme un véritable prodige, soit comme un givré ou alors, comme un mélange des deux.

Enfin, au final, peu importait laquelle de ses deux options les gens préféraient car ils se mettaient tous d'accord sur un fait :

Akashi Seijuurou était quelqu'un de parfait, doué dans tous les domaines ( même en décoration florale ), et on n'était pas prêt de le voir échouer à quoique ce soit.

Ainsi se développait la pensée que Akashi Seijuurou n'appartenait pas au commun des mortels. En effet, il avait tout : Doué en sport, en études, il était riche et avait du succès avec les filles.

Pas un _seul_ point faible.

Certains étaient perdus en admiration devant lui ou alors au total désespoir, réduis à grincer des dents et à s'arracher les cheveux devant une telle grandeur, grandeur qu'ils pourraient seulement rêver d'avoir un jour.

Mais la vérité, c'était qu'Akashi Seijuurou cachait un grand secret. Un secret qui si jamais quiconque l'apprenait, personne ne le verrait jamais plus de la même manière.

Parce que oui, en vérité, Akashi Seijuurou était en réalité, chose incroyable, ... _un être humain._

Il n'était pas un élève parfait. Personne ne pouvait être parfait, et Akashi Seijuurou était bel et bien un être humain ordinaire avec bon nombre de faiblesses.

Comme tout le monde, il pouvait avoir des coups de blues, se mettre à pleurer sans raison, se sentir rejeté par les autres, ne pas avoir envie de se lever le matin, manger trois barres glacées à la suite alors qu'il n'avait même plus faim...

Il avait toutes ces petites choses qui faisait de lui un être humain.

Mais personne ne s'en était jamais rendu compte et Akashi faisait justement son maximum pour que tout cela reste un secret absolu.

C'est ainsi qu'il continuait à avoir l'air parfait et impassible mais lorsqu'il était actuellement au désespoir.

Et c'était d'ailleurs son état présent.

La raison de tout cela ? Une seule réponse, les autres membres de la génération des miracles.

Celui qui disait qu'Akashi Seijuurou était cinglé, ne connaissait pas les autres membres de la génération des miracles.

S'occuper d'eux était comparable à s'occuper de petits enfants de maternelle ayant été gavés au sucre au préalable.

Sérieusement, parfois, au lieu d'être leur capitaine, il avait l'impression d'être _leur mère._

Ils étaient épuisants, et franchement, Akashi avait l'impression qu'ils allaient le rendre complètement fou.

C'est pourquoi Akashi se rendait au gymnase, les dents serrées, appréhendant ce qui l'attendait. Les inspections de club allaient commencer et il allait devoir inspecter les casiers de tout le monde.

Quelle joyeuse perspective.

Oh, comme il sentait un coriace mal de tête se pointer.

Il pénétra dans les vestiaires et salua tout le monde d'une voix claire. Tout les autres membres lui répondirent avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme.

« Aujourd'hui, c'est l'inspection des casiers ! » Annonça-t-il.

Les têtes de Kise et d'Aomine se tournèrent simultanément vers lui, l'air effaré.

« Je vous avais prévenus à l'avance. » Fit froidement Akashi qui sentait son mal de tête se renforcer.

Kise et Aomine tournèrent lentement la tête pour échanger un regard où on lisait le même effroi.

« C'est à se demander si vous m'écoutez, tous les deux. »

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne lui répondirent.

Akashi retint son soupir, et décida de commencer par le plus facile.

« Kuroko, ton casier, s'il te plaît.

-Oui, Akashi-kun, répondit le garçon docilement.

Akashi l'inspecta rapidement, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne trouvait rien de suspicieux. Il avait raison. Kuroko tenait parfaitement son casier.

C'était probablement le seul.

Il referma le casier de Kuroko avec presque du regret. La suite allait être moins facile.

« Parfait, Kuroko. On peut toujours compter sur toi. » Dit doucement Akashi.

Kuroko était bien le seul à ne pas lui poser trop de problème.

« Midorima, à ton tour. »

Le garçon hocha rapidement la tête, en le laissant accéder à son casier.

Akashi l'ouvrit et... évita au tout dernier moment, un objet qui ne manqua de se fracasser sur sa tête. Ledit objet s'affala sur le sol avec un grand bruit.

Akashi observa l'objet un moment.

C'était un chandelier.

Un chandelier.

Akashi remonta la tête et jeta un regard à Midorima. Celui-ci gardait un visage impassible, mais on pouvait voir une ombre de peur dans son regard.

« Midorima. Qu'est ce que c'est ça ?

-C'est... C'est un chandelier.

-Je sais qu'il s'agit d'un chandelier, répondit Akashi tout à fait calme, bien que son mal de crâne soit à présent réellement intense. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est _pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a un chandelier dans ton casier ?_

-C'est... Midorima déglutit. C'est mon objet chanceux de demain.

-De demain ? Tu les achètent à l'avance ? Questionna Akashi.

-Et bien, oui, quand je peux. C'est plus pratique. »

Akashi ramassa le chandelier et le tendit à Midorima, en décrétant :

« Pas ça dans le casier.

-Oui, Akashi. » Répondit Midorima, d'un ton solennel.

Aomine, derrière Midorima, leva les yeux au ciel.

Akashi lui jeta un regard noir.

Aomine regarda ses pieds.

« Murasakibara. »

Il se tourna vers le casier de celui-ci, et l'ouvrit. Ce fut sans surprise qu'Akashi découvrit bon nombres de sachet de bonbons et d'autres friandises.

« Murasakibara, tu ne peux pas garder tout ça dans ton casier. »

Murasakibara lui lança un regard larmoyant pour essayer de l'attendrir. Cela marchait moyennement lorsqu'on faisait près de deux mètres de hauteur.

« Murasakibara, _non_ _._ »

Il reprit, plus doucement :

« Murasakibara, je ne peux pas les laisser ici. »

Ce fut avec forts soupirs, plaintes et regards blessés lancés à Akashi que Murasakibara entreprit de vider son casier de toutes les friandises qui le contenaient.

Comme il avait mal à la tête.

« Kise, ton tour. »

L'adolescent blond déglutit.

Akashi ouvrit son casier, craignant le pire.

Il commença d'abord par virer deux ou trois magazines de modes et de people et Aomine ne se priva pas de se moquer copieusement de Kise pour les posséder.

Après qu'Akashi eut stoppé une dispute naissante entre Kise et Aomine ( et il avait bien raison de le faire, leurs disputes étant ce qu'il se faisait de plus pénible ), il remarqua la présence d'une photo de Kuroko collée.

Akashi soupira et l'arracha, ignorant les récriminations de Kise.

« Kise, pas de ça dans les casiers. » Lui dit-il en lui tendant la photo.

Midorima afficha un sourire supérieur.

« Kise, tu es vraiment un idiot. Tu devrais pourtant savoir qu'on ne cache pas ce genre de choses dans les casiers de l'école. C'est à cacher dans sa chambre, bien entendu. »

Ces paroles furent accompagnés d'un long silence.

Midorima resta un moment les bras croisés, l'air interrogatif, puis se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait juste de dire.

Il replaça ses lunettes sur son nez, et se hâta de se justifier, rouge vif :

« Mais, bien entendu, je ne cache aucune photo chez moi. Je voulais simplement indiquer ce quelqu'un de sensé aurait fait, c'est tout. Enfin, de ce que j'aurais fait si jamais j'avais à cacher une photo. Sauf que je ne cache pas la moindre photo. Jamais je ne ferai quelque chose de pareil. »

Il y eut un autre silence.

Puis Kuroko s'exprima doucement :

« Midorima-kun, on ne t'avait rien demandé. »

Akashi secoua la tête, se sentait de plus en plus fatigué. Comme il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui, d'allumer la télé et de regarder les matchs de la ligue nationale de shogi.

Ce serait un moment de détende, de paix, de réflexion... Un duel entre deux professionnels de shogi, professionnels qui étaient des gens intelligents, respectables, responsables...

Akashi chassa ses pensées de sa tête. Inutile de se torturer avec ça.

Il restait encore le casier d'Aomine. Le pire pour la fin.

S'armant de courage, il l'ouvrit.

La première chose qui le choqua, ce fut l'odeur.

Ça sentait vraiment mauvais. Aomine, avait apparemment empilé pendant des semaines ses t-shirts et ses shorts sales dans son casier.

Akashi se retourna pour jeter un regard à Aomine.

« Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas fait le ménage à l'intérieur ? »

Aomine gigota, et répondit de mauvaise grâce, évitant son regard :

« Depuis pas mal de temps. »

Du bout des doigts, et combattant son dégoût, Akashi retira toutes les affaires sales du casier. Mais d'autres mauvaises surprises l'attendaient.

En tendant la main, Akashi sortit un magazine.

Sur le devant posait une jeune femme en bikini à forte poitrine.

Akashi se sentait souillé rien qu'en regardant la couverture.

Il tint le magazine avec autant, voire même plus de dégoût que les vêtements sales, et le donna à Aomine.

« Fais-moi disparaître ça, _immédiatement._ » Ordonna-t-il d'un ton quelque peu froid.

Il se retourna pour inspecter une dernière fois le casier, et remarqua une autre photo de Kuroko.

A la place de Kuroko, il commencerait à s'inquiéter.

Akashi l'arracha et la tendit à Aomine sans le moindre mot.

Aomine la fourra avec une grande précipitation dans sa poche de short.

« Bon, je pense qu'on en a enfin fini. » Annonça-t-il, impassible, même si intérieurement, il sautait littéralement de joie.

Enfin, il allait pouvoir rentrer à la maison. Seul, devant des matchs de shogi, observer des duels intellectuels, en sirotant un thé frais et sucré...

Il fut sortit de sa rêverie par Aomine.

« C'est pas terminé. On a pas vérifié le tien. »

Akashi lui jeta un autre regard noir.

Aomine regarda à nouveau ses pieds.


	2. Chapter 2

Au collège Teiko, il y avait un escalier. Sur une marche de cet escalier, il y avait un emballage en plastique de sandwich. Ce même emballage avait sûrement dû être abandonné par un élève, peu soucieux de la préservation de l'environnement.

Sur ce même escalier, se trouvait une bande d'amis appartenant à la même équipe de basket-ball. Cette équipe était réputée comme si forte que lorsque leurs adversaires voyaient qu'ils allaient devoir jouer contre eux, il n'était pas rare que certains se mettent alors à être parcouru de sanglots convulsifs.

La bande d'amis était actuellement entrain de descendre l'escalier pour se rendre à la cafeteria.

Parmi ces élèves, avançait un beau jeune homme aux cheveux rouges vifs qui se présentait actuellement comme le chef de la troupe. ( En effet, il marchait au centre. Or, c'est _toujours_ le chef qui marche au centre, c'est bien connu. )

L'emballage plastique aussi se tenait au centre.

Akashi Seijuurou posa son pied par inadvertance sur cet emballage, et ne manqua pas alors par la suite de glisser dessus et de dévaler le reste des marches sur les fesses.

Après cela, il y eut un moment de battement où il n'y eut pas le moindre mouvement, pas la moindre parole.

Posé sur la dernière marche comme s'il avait eu une envie brusque de s'asseoir et ne venait en aucun cas de tomber magistralement, Akashi regardait devant lui d'un regard vide, même si actuellement de multiples pensées s'agitaient dans sa tête :

 _Je suis tombé ? Je viens de tomber ? Je viens carrément de tomber, là. Même que je me suis ramassé devant tout le monde. C'est la honte._

 _Qu'est ce que je fais ? Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Le mieux ce serait de me relever tout à fait naturellement et de plaisanter sur comment est-ce que je viens de me ramasser. C'est sûr que ce serait la meilleure chose à faire. Ça les ferait beaucoup rire et les gens ont toujours une bonne opinion des gens qui savent se moquer d'eux-même. Sauf que le problème, c'est que je suis incapable de sortir la moindre plaisanterie, ni de faire la moindre blague. Je sais TOUT FAIRE sauf ça. Je serais incapable de faire rire quelqu'un même si ma vie en dépendait. Pas intentionnellement, en tout cas._

 _Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Je sais. Je vais faire comme si de rien n'était. Je vais me relever, me diriger vers la cafeteria et ils vont me suivre._

 _Voilà, pas de stress. Tout va bien._

Akashi s'apprêtait à mettre son plan à exécution, quand il y eut soudainement un grand remue-ménage.

D'abord, Kuroko se précipita à son côté et lui posa la main sur son épaule.

« Akashi-kun, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il, d'un ton d'où on percevait l'inquiétude.

-Euh, oui, tout va bien. Merci, Kuroko. » Essaya-t-il de le rassurer.

Il allait continuer quand il vit Aomine et Kise dévaler l'escalier pour le rejoindre.

« Oh, mon Dieu, Akashichi est malade ! S'écria, Kise, les yeux larmoyants.

-Oh là, oh là, c'est la cata, renchérit Aomine, ayant l'air sincèrement concerné. Kise, appelle une ambulance ! »

Il se tourna vers Midorima, qui était toujours paralysé, en aboyant :

« Et toi, le futur médecin, bouge-toi un peu ! Va l'examiner ! »

Akashi regarda toute cette effusion, totalement déconcerté, laissant Midorima se saisir de sa jambe droite et se mettre à la palper. Il échangea un regard avec Kuroko qui semblait aussi étonné que lui.

Ce fut la vision de Kise entrain de composer le numéro des urgences qui le réanima.

« Kise, pose-ça, tout de suite ! »

Ne recevant aucune réponse, il ordonna :

« Murasakibara, portable ! »

Aussitôt, celui-ci arracha le portable des mains de Kise qui émit une plainte de protestation.

Cela avait parfois des avantages d'avoir sous la main des gens qui obéissaient à tout ce que vous disiez.

« Mais... Akashichi, tu as besoin d'un médecin, tu es malade ! Protesta Kise.

-Mais je ne suis pas malade ! Qu'est ce que vous racontez ? Et pour l'amour du ciel, Midorima, vas-tu arrêter de me tripoter la jambe, oui ?

-Mais Akashi, t'es tombé ! Surenchérit Aomine. Tu tombes jamais !

-Oui, c'est vrai. Tu ne tombes jamais. Tu ne peux pas tomber dans les escaliers. Tu es Akashi Seijuurou. Akashi Seijuurou ne tombe pas dans les escaliers. Si tu es tombé, ça veut dire que tu es forcément malade. » Expliqua Kise ayant l'air de penser qu'il s'agissait d'une logique tout à fait sensée. Il lui avait aussi parlé comme on parle à un petit enfant, ce qui était quelque chose de très énervant.

Akashi secoua la tête, exaspéré.

« C'est n'importe quoi. J'ai juste glissé sur un emballage, c'est tout. »

Il regarda autour de lui et localisa l'emballage juste derrière lui. Il le saisit et le montra.

« Vous voyez ? Pas de quoi s'affoler, conclut-il.

-Donc, t'es pas malade, dit Aomine.

-Non, je ne suis pas malade. » Confirma Akashi.

Aomine détourna la tête, comme pour dire :

 _Bon, bah, moi je m'en tape, alors._

Akashi émit un soupir. Au moins, il avait réussi à maîtriser la situation et à éviter que tout devienne hors de contrôle.

« Akashi-kun.

-Oui, Kuroko ? »

Il se tourna vers son ami. Le regard de celui-ci était totalement inexpressif.

« Je pense qu'on devrait mener une enquête pour savoir qui as jeté cet emballage qui t'as fait tombé et lui donner la punition qu'il mérite. »

Akashi le fixa un moment, puis soupira.

« Non, Kuroko.

-Mais, Akashi-kun...

-Kuroko. Non _._ »


	3. Chapter 3

L'anniversaire de Kuroko approchait et Akashi était à la recherche d'un cadeau. Étant donné que Kuroko adorait lire, il avait logiquement pensé à lui offrir un livre. Il en avait notamment repéré un livre qui venait de sortir récemment et qui semblait être ce que Kuroko apprécierait de se faire offrir. Le seul problème était qu'Akashi craignait que Kuroko, en grand lecteur qu'il était, l'ait déjà acheté.

C'est avec cette préoccupation en tête qu'il alla parler à Momoi. Il avait prit cette décision dans l'espoir que Momoi, qui passait pas mal de temps avec Kuroko à force de le suivre partout, sache si Kuroko avait acheté ce livre il y a peu de temps.

Il avait bien pensé à aussi demander à Aomine, mais celui-ci était difficile à vivre et de manière générale, Akashi évitait au possible de lui demander quoique ce soit pour le bien de sa santé mentale.

Il alla retrouver Momoi à la fin des cours à son bureau de classe.

« Ah, bonjour Akashi-kun ! Le salua-t-elle.

-Bonjour, Momoi. » Répondit Akashi avec un sourire.

Akashi aimait bien Momoi et il la considérait comme une amie précieuse. C'était quelqu'un de bien plus civilisé et courtois qu'Aomine ne pourrait jamais être. Il s'entendait bien avec elle, même la majorité du temps qu'il passait avec elle consistait à parler de stratégies de basket.

« Tu as besoin de savoir quelque chose pour le prochain match ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non, ça n'a rien à voir. J'ai juste besoin de savoir quelque chose sur Kuroko.

-Ah, Tetsu-kun ! » S'exclama-t-elle, alors qu'un sourire éblouissant naissait sur son visage.

Il suffisait de mentionner Kuroko pour que la jeune fille s'illumine.

Elle s'empressa de sortir un énorme classeur beige qu'elle posa avec fracas sur son bureau. Puis, elle leva les yeux vers lui et demanda d'un ton joyeux :

« Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir, précisément ? »

Akashi regarda un moment le classeur, interdit.

Puis il tendit un doigt vers le classeur et demanda faiblement :

« Momoi, c'est...

-Il s'agit du dossier de Tetsu-kun. Il y a dedans toutes les données que j'ai recueillies sur lui jusque-là, fit-elle toujours aussi joviale. Tu sais bien que je collecte des données sur tous les joueurs qu'on peut croiser. »

Akashi déglutit et observa le classeur. Il était tellement énorme qu'il devait bien faire la taille d'un dictionnaire.

Akashi prit la parole et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se trouva à chercher ses mots :

« Mais ce... hm... ce classeur est plutôt gros, dis donc... Tu... Hm, tu as autant de données pour _tous les joueurs ?_ »

Momoi eut alors un sourire coupable, comme une enfant pris en faute.

« J'avoue que dans le cas de Tetsu-kun, j'ai fait quelque recherches personnelles. Tu comprends, étant donné que Tetsu-kun est... est mon p... ( elle vira rouge pivoine ) enfin, tu vois, il est... Pour moi, Tetsu-kun... Tu sais que je suis a... Enfin, tu vois, j'ai voulu me renseigner un peu plus que d'habitude.

-Je vois. » Énonça lentement Akashi.

Avec Kise, Aomine et en plus Momoi, à la place de Kuroko, il commencerait _définitivement_ à s'inquiéter.

« En fait, continua-t-elle, c'est vrai qu'un dossier normal fait à peu près trois pages...

-Et celui-ci, combien de pages fait-il ?demanda Akashi, qui essaya de rester inexpressif et imperturbable.

-879 pages très exactement, répondit Momoi avec fierté.

-879 pages, répéta-t-il, comme si c'était l'évidence même que le dossier de Kuroko comporte 879 pages très exactement.

-Et donc, Akashi-kun, quelle information tu désires ?

-C'est pour l'anniversaire de Kuroko, répondit-il, toujours un peu sonné.

-Oui, c'est vrai que c'est la semaine prochaine. Tu lui cherches un cadeau ?

-Euh... Oui. Je voulais savoir s'il avait déjà ce livre. »

Il lui dit le titre du livre.

Momoi ouvrit alors le classeur et lut avec attention une des dernières pages. Puis elle releva la tête en déclarant en souriant :

« Non, c'est bon il ne l'a pas. Je suis sûre que ça va lui faire plaisir.

-Oui, c'est ce que je pense moi aussi. » Répondit Akashi.

Momoi dut se rendre compte de son désarroi, car elle arrêta de sourire et demanda d'une voix inexpressive :

« Akashi-kun, tu trouves ça flippant, c'est ça ?

-Non, bien sûr que non ! » Répondit-il un peu précipitamment.

Il pouvait parfois être un peu dur et direct avec ses coéquipiers, mais il essayait toujours de ménager les sentiments de Momoi au maximum. Sa mère lui avait appris à être gentil et respectueux envers les filles.

« Akashi-kun, j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu trouves ça flippant, insista-t-elle.

-Non, Momoi, pas du tout ! » S'écria-t-il.

Il poursuivit, essayant de se rattraper :

« Et puis, comme tu l'as dit, c'est normal de... de vouloir se renseigner sur... sur la personne qu'on aime... »

Momoi parut rassérénée par ces propos.

« Mais oui, c'est normal, confirma-t-elle. Et puis, tu sais, je suis loin d'être la pire ! Après tout, j'ai une amie, elle a des tonnes de photos de son petit copain. Et puis aussi, il y a des senpai de notre club, qui en ce qui te concerne, sont plutôt... »

Elle s'interrompit brutalement et leva les yeux vers lui, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui savait qu'il était allé trop loin.

Akashi se figea et demanda d'un air qu'il espérait engageant et naturel, mais qui au final, sonnait un peu faux.

« Sont plutôt quoi, Momoi ?

-Sont plutôt, sont plutôt... Bafouilla Momoi.

-Sont plutôt ? Répéta une dernière fois Akashi.

-Sont plutôt... a...a...admiratifs vis à vis de toi.

-Admiratifs ? Répéta-t-il, encore une fois.

-Oui, c'est ça, admiratifs ! Parce qu'après tout, tu es incroyable, Akashi-kun ! » Fit-elle précipitamment avec gêne.

Elle se mit à rire nerveusement.

Akashi continuait de sourire de cette même manière très peu naturelle.

« Tu es sûre que tu n'as d'autre rien à dire, Momoi ?

-N... Enfin, je veux dire, oui, absolument ! R... Je n'ai rien à dire. Je n'ai rien entendu... ni vu, d'ailleurs ! Rien... Rien du tout. »

Akashi arrêta de sourire et soupira. Il pensa un moment à essayer de forcer Momoi à lui dire la vérité, mais il abandonna l'idée. D'abord, ce ne serait pas très gentil vis à vis d'elle, et puis aussi parce que ça ne ferait qu'engendrer une situation des plus gênantes. Il décida donc de laisser tomber.

Il s'inquiétait pour Kuroko, mais au final, c'était plutôt pour lui qu'il devrait s'inquiéter.

« Merci Momoi. A plus tard.

-Je t'en prie, Akashi-kun. Au revoir ! » Fit-elle avec un sourire un peu coupable.

Akashi quitta la salle de classe, et décida de rentrer rapidement chez lui. En chemin, il croisa Aomine.

« Salut, Akashi. T'étais avec Satsuki ?

-Oui. Je lui demandai de l'aide pour le cadeau d'anniversaire de Kuroko, répondit-il, d'un ton absent.

-Ah, ouais, c'est vrai que c'est censé être après-demain. »

Aomine le dépassa et Akashi continua son chemin.

Puis quelques secondes après, ce dernier entendit un fort :

« ET MERDE ! »

Akashi en déduisit qu'Aomine avait totalement oublié.


	4. Chapter 4

Akashi se sentait observé.

Cette sensation durait depuis qu'il était arrivé près de son collège. En effet, dès qu'il avait franchi le portail, il avait sentit plusieurs paires d'yeux se poser sur lui. Ces paires d'yeux semblaient majoritairement appartenir à des filles, mais il y en avait aussi de garçons dans le lot.

Il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi cela arrivait. Il était certes habitué à être le centre d'attention, après tout, il était tout de même _Akashi Seijuurou,_ mais aujourd'hui, cela semblait être encore pire que d'habitude. Cela en devenait même légèrement inquiétant. Il essayait encore de comprendre quel était le motif de cette agitation quand les murmures d'une conversation entre deux garçons arrivèrent à ses oreilles :

« Tu penses que t'en recevras ? Demanda le premier.

-J'espère bien ! » Rétorqua le deuxième.

Cela fit ricaner le premier garçon, qui asséna d'une voix narquoise :

« Si tu crois que tu vas recevoir le moindre chocolat, tu rêves mon vieux ! Laisse ça aux types populaires ! »

A ces mots, un frisson parcourut l'échine d'Akashi. Il y avait une date du calendrier qu'il avait apprit à craindre depuis l'école primaire. Normalement, il guettait l'arrivée de ce jour avec peur et appréhension, priant à chaque fois que, cette année, ça ne se passe pas trop mal et qu'on le laisse relativement tranquille.

Jusqu'ici, ses prières étaient restées inentendues.

Akashi espérait bien que cette année, ce serait différent.

Il déglutit, se forçant à accepter la réalité. Il avait oublié exceptionnellement cette date car il avait été préoccupé avec ses examens et n'avait pas vraiment fait attention au calendrier. Il s'en voulait, maintenant. S'il l'avait fait, il aurait au moins pu se préparer psychologiquement _._ En effet, il était arrivé au collège en pensant que ce serait une journée ordinaire et tranquille, ignorant complètement que ce serait en réalité un véritable enfer _._

Car aujourd'hui, c'étaitla _St valentin._

Akashi détestait cette fête depuis qu'il était petit. Il détestait tout cet affichage de mièvrerie, de petit cœurs, de chocolat et surtout toutes ces nuées de filles gloussantes. Akashi ne pouvait pas être considéré comme quelqu'un de très romantique. C'était un rationaliste, un pragmatique. Il aimait s'en tenir aux faits, seulement aux faits ainsi qu'aux choses importantes. Quelque chose d'aussi trivial que l'amour ne représentait aucun intérêt pour lui. Seul la victoire, la réussite l'intéressait. Et à aucun cas, il n'était un jour tombé dans le piège de l'amour et ne comptait absolument pas y tomber un jour.

Être amoureux rendait stupide. Or, Akashi était _très_ attaché à son intelligence hors norme. Hors de question d'être abêtifié à cause d'un ridicule béguin.

Il était bien conscient de son succès. Il fallait bien avouer qu'il était plutôt séduisant : Il avait hérité de la beauté de sa mère. Tout le monde qui l'avait connue lui disait cela. Et en plus de sa beauté, il était aussi poli, intelligent et talentueux. Il n'y avait donc rien d'étonnant que des hordes de filles lui tournent autour. Son père le savait bien et aimait de temps en temps le charrier sur le sujet, au grand déplaisir d'Akashi. Mais quand il s'était rendu compte que des garçons tournaient aussi autour de son petit prodige de fils, son visage s'était tout à coup assombri et il avait eu l'air de quelqu'un qui avait très envie d'aller chercher la carabine avec laquelle il chassait des perdrix.

Akashi n'aimait pas aussi la St valentin principalement, car pendant ce jour, il était le centre d'attention d'un grand nombre de filles. Il était touché de leur attention, évidemment, mais au bout de plusieurs heures, cela commençait à sérieusement devenir _usant._ A chaque fin de St valentin, il rentrait chez lui, aussi épuisé que s'il avait dû assister à un entraînement de basket particulièrement éprouvant. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'il ne pouvait même pas se plaindre. Les garçons qui n'avaient pas de succès pouvaient râler autant qu'ils voulaient sur leur manque de popularité.

Lui faisait un commentaire et tout le monde lui sautait à la gorge, s'écriant qu'il en avait bien de la chance d'avoir une telle côte auprès des filles.

Et si seulement il n'y avait que des filles. Mais il y avait des garçons aussi, et ils étaient parfois un brin plus compliqués de s'occuper de leur cas.

Certains d'entre eux étaient, comment dire, _beaucoup_ plus insistant et entreprenant que les filles pouvaient être.

Akashi priait pour que ce genre de cas ne se présente pas. Il n'avait aucune envie de se faire molester.

Poussant un soupir, il pénétra dans le collège, se disant qu'il n'avait qu'à rester accompagné pour avoir un minimum de tranquillité. En effet, avec un peu de chance, ses admirateurs oseraient un peu moins se pointer s'il était en compagnie de ses amis de l'équipe de basket.

Le début de la journée se passa sans anicroche. Akashi resta concentré sur les cours et se dirigea rapidement à la cafeteria avec ses amis. Au déjeuner, il reçut quelques chocolats par quelques filles un peu plus courageuses que d'autres, mais ne fut pas dérangé plus qu'autre chose.

« Comme d'habitude, tu as beaucoup de succès, Akashi-kun. Tout le contraire de moi. » Commenta Kuroko à côté de lui.

Akashi faillit répliquer que s'il ouvrait un peu les yeux, il verrait que _certaines_ personnes étaient littéralement obsédées par lui, mais il décida de se taire. Il n'était pas en état de se lancer dans ce genre de discussion maintenant. Puis un détail attira son attention.

« Tiens ? Kise n'est pas là ?

-Non, répondit Midorima.

-Quelqu'un sait où est-ce qu'il est ? » Demanda Akashi, surpris.

Kise mangeait toujours avec eux, d'habitude.

Tous secouèrent la tête ou haussèrent les épaules.

« On dirait que vous vous en fichez. » Déclara Akashi d'un ton légèrement réprobateur.

Aomine leva la tête vers lui :

« Bah, c'est Kise. »

Traduction :

 _Donc, on s'en fout._

Si jamais c'était Kuroko qui avait disparu à l'heure du déjeuner, ils se seraient tous dépêchés de parcourir l'intégralité du collège avec des avis de recherches où il aurait été marqué :

 _ **AVEZ-VOUS VU CE GARÇON ?**_

Akashi soupira et interrogea Murasakibara.

« Kise est dans ta classe, normalement. Il était là ? »

Murasakibara secoua la tête.

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne fais pas du tout attention à Kise-chin. »

Akashi se mit à sincèrement plaindre Kise.

On lui donna dans l'après-midi encore de nombreux chocolats, mais Akashi savait qu'il n'avait encore rien vu. Le pire serait son casier. Il avait sincèrement peur de ne pas avoir assez de place pour tous les transporter.

Il arriva aussi malencontreusement ce qu'Akashi appréciait très peu, c'est à dire des déclarations. En effet, certains élèves se trouvaient un peu trop « inspirés » par ce jour d'amour et de passion, et se trouvaient subitement dans l'esprit de lui demander de sortir avec eux.

Akashi détestait quand cela arrivait. Il était très bon en matière de gérer des situations compliquées, mais pour ce qui concernait ce sujet, il était tout simplement nul.

C'était actuellement ce qu'il pensait alors qu'il faisait face à une jeune fille qui arborait un sourire des plus séducteurs, l'enjoignant à sortir avec elle un de ces quatre.

Akashi était entrain de chercher sans véritable succès quoi dire.

« Hm... C'est à dire que je ne peux pas vraiment, désolé... Je... »

Une sonnerie retentit et celui-ci se sentit envahi par le soulagement.

« Désolé, je dois aller au club, je ne peux pas être en retard. » Fit-il en essayant de calmer son ton neutre et calme.

Il s'éloigna tout de même plutôt rapidement.

Akashi pensait qu'il serait en sécurité au club.

Grosse erreur de sa part.

Il se sentit tout aussi observé qu'avant. Il se rappela alors ce que lui avait dit, ou plutôt fait accidentellement savoir Momoi.

 _Oh non,_ pensa-t-il.

Depuis sa découverte, il s'était senti un peu gêné vis à vis des senpai, mais il avait fait de son mieux pour faire comme si de rien n'était. Si une telle chose venait à être mise à jour, cela provoquerait un grand malaise dans l'équipe et cela compromettrait leur chances de victoires.

Ce que lui avait dit Momoi l'avait fait tout de même réfléchir et l'avait rendu plus attentif à son entourage. Il avait alors remarqué certaines choses qu'il n'avait pas vues avant. Certains joueurs avaient un contact physique un peu trop prolongé avec lui et d'autres le fixaient un peu trop. Mais Akashi espérait que ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il craignait et qu'il s'agissait simplement de...hm... de soutient et de respect pour lui.

Il n'y croyait pas vraiment, mais se bercer d'illusions était utile à tout le monde, même à Akashi Seijuurou.

Il fit de son mieux pour ignorer les regards que certains lui adressaient. Ces mêmes regards n'étaient pas passés inaperçus, vu les remarques d'Aomine :

« Mon pauvre Akashi... Tu sais à ta place, je demanderais au coach d'avoir mon propre vestiaire pour me changer. A mon avis, certains n'ont pas des idées très pures à ton sujet et ne s'en privent pas pour te mater. »

Akashi devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux et s'empressa d'enjoindre à Aomine de « la boucler et de dégager de là en vitesse s'il ne voulait pas passer toute la nuit à nettoyer le gymnase ». Aomine s'exécuta, mais pas sans lancer un dernier sourire narquois qui donna à Akashi une très forte envie de l'étrangler.

Il se retint pour le bien de l'équipe.

On ne pouvait pas se passer d'Aomine dans les matchs.

D'habitude, Akashi restait après l'entraînement pour continuer un peu, mais aujourd'hui, il fila sans demander son reste.

Toujours pas de trace de Kise.

Akashi le retrouva lorsqu'il se dirigeait à son casier pour récupérer des affaires. Il allait ouvrir son casier lorsqu'il entendit un bruit venant d'un placard. Intrigué, il se dirigea en face de lui et l'ouvrit. Il eut alors la surprise de découvrir Kise, cloîtré à l'intérieur.

Si quelqu'un avait vu le visage d'Akashi à cet instant, il aurait pensé que celui-ci avait l'air très fatigué.

« Kise. Qu'est ce que tu fabriques dans ce placard.»

Kise releva les yeux vers lui. Akashi trouva que son regard ressemblait à celui d'un vétéran de guerre complètement traumatisé par la mort de ses compagnons.

« Elles étaient partout, murmura-t-il.

-Elles ? Qui ça, elles ? Demanda Akashi.

- _Elles !_ » Continua Kise, d'un ton effrayé, comme s'il parlait d'une bête féroce et effroyable.

Puis Akashi comprit à qui il faisait allusion.

« Tes fangirls ? »

Kise eut alors un tressautement de peur, comme si Akashi avait prononcé un mot horrible.

« Elles... Elles étaient partout, continua-t-il, visiblement terrifié. Où que j'aille, elles étaient là. Toujours à m'attendre. Je me sentais... complètement cerné. Je me suis alors réfugié dans ce placard. »

Akashi émit un bref soupir. Il n'avait pas pensé à au fait que Kise, dû à son statut de mannequin, avait aussi dû en baver pendant cette journée, voire même plus que lui.

« Allez, Kise, sors de là. » Dit-il du ton le plus doux qu'il le pouvait.

Celui-ci secoua obstinément la tête.

Akashi essaya à nouveau :

« Tu veux vraiment rester ici sans avoir parlé à Kuroko de la journée ? »

Kise lui jeta un regard de reproche pour oser utiliser Kuroko comme appât.

Akashi était sur le point de penser que ça ne marcherait pas quand Kise finit par se lever. Apparemment, l'attachement fanatique qu'il éprouvait pour Kuroko était suffisant pour que celui-ci ait le courage d'affronter une horde de fangirls hystériques.

Akashi regarda s'éloigner Kise, qui avançait dans le hall avec prudence, en regardant prudemment partout autour de lui, puis retourna à son casier.

Il ne l'avait pas encore ouvert. Il avait peur de ce qu'il allait y découvrir. Akashi secoua la tête. Il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus. C'est vrai qu'il était populaire, mais ce n'était pas comme si non plus tout le monde avaient une fixation sur lui. Il fallait dédramatiser.

Un peu plus serin, Akashi ouvrit son casier.

Après avoir réussi à laborieusement traîner tous les paquets de chocolats qu'il avait trouvé jusqu'à la sortie du collège, Akashi les considéra un moment, indécis sur la démarche à suivre.

Comment pouvait-il transporter tout ça jusqu'à chez lui ? Il avait demandé à ce que l'on ne l'amène plus au collège en limousine. Il pouvait appeler à la maison pour que l'on vienne le chercher, mais il n'en avait guère envie.

Soudainement, il se sentit observé. Priant pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas _encore_ d'un énième prétendant ou prétendante, il se retourna.

Mais ce fut Murasakibara qui se trouvait face à lui.

Celui-ci ne le regardait pas vraiment. Il avait plutôt les yeux fixés sur les amonts de boites de chocolat qui trônaient aux pieds d'Akashi. Une lueur féroce brillait dans son regard, semblable à celui d'un prédateur en face de sa proie.

Akashi demanda à voix basse :

« Murasakibara, tu... tu en veux ? »

Murasakibara braqua soudainement son regard sur Akashi. On y lisait un intense espoir, mais en même temps de la réserve, comme s'il n'osait pas totalement y croire.

« Je ne pourrais pas tout manger. Si tu veux... Je te les donne. » Poursuivit Akashi.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que Murasakibara se jeta sur tous les paquets. Akashi le regarda d'un air inexpressif, puis décida qu'il valait mieux dès à présent quitter les lieux.

En rentrant à la maison, la seule action d'Akashi fut de s'affaler sur son canapé pour ne plus en bouger pour un long moment.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ce one-shot est la première partie d'une histoire plus longue. Elle aura comme sujet les vacances des miracles. Et je fais ça parce que... on est en vacances. Donc, ça mets dans l'ambiance.**_

 _ **C'est un peu... comme un arc spécial.**_

 _ **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**_

Akashi avait très peur.

Absolument rien n'avait commencé, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveux. Il sentait que ça allait être le chaos et que comme d'habitude, c'était lui qui allait devoir se charger de réparer les dégâts.

Pourtant, actuellement rien ne laissait présager cette catastrophe imminente. Il était assis confortablement dans un fauteuil de train juste à côté de Midorima. Les autres, pour une fois, restaient silencieux. Kuroko et Momoi lisait, Kise et Aomine s'étaient endormis, et Murasakibara mangeait.

La température à l'intérieur du train était agréablement fraîche, contrastant avec la chaleur étouffante de l'extérieur. Une ambiance détendue et calme régnait dans le wagon.

Mais Akashi savait que ce calme n'était qu'illusoire. Après tout, ils étaient en _vacances._

Ils avaient décidés, ou plutôt, certains d'entre eux avaient lourdement insisté pour qu'ils partent tous ensemble en vacances. L'idée n'avait pas trop enchanté Akashi au départ. Sept adolescents entassés dans un même appartement pendant sept jours et 24/24 h semblait être le cadre parfait pour les disputes et les tensions. Mais il savait que si jamais il refusait, il passerait pour un rabat-joie de service, et il trouvait qu'on le qualifiait de ce terme déjà bien trop souvent.

Alors, il avait accepté.

Ils étaient déjà partis en voyage ensemble, mais il s'agissait de voyages scolaires ou alors de camps d'entraînement. Là, ce serait complètement différent. Il n'y aurait aucun adulte avec eux, et Akashi serait la seule personne en charge en ce qui concernait l'autorité.

Voilà qu'on l'avait promu mère au foyer à plein temps.

Il n'était pas vraiment sûr d'être à la hauteur.

Il poussa un soupir. Qu'il soit prêt ou non, ça ne changerait rien. C'était quelque chose qu'il devait faire.

Le reste du trajet se passa sans encombre. La suite fut, malheureusement, moins agréable. Après être arrivé à la gare, ils se dirigèrent vers l'hôtel qui se trouvait à plus d'une demi-heure. Ils allaient devoir marcher.

En pleine chaleur.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à se retrouver fatigués, trempés de sueurs, et pantelants. Akashi, fidèle à lui-même, n'émit pas la moindre plainte, bien qu'il ait l'impression d'avoir mit les pieds dans un véritable enfer.

A un moment donné, Kuroko s'évanouit. Cela causa une sacrée scène jusqu'à ce qu'Akashi ordonne d'un ton impassible, bien qu'il soit en réalité très fatigué et irascible, à Murasakibara de porter Kuroko sur son dos ainsi que sa valise.

Le spectacle de Murasakibara portant Kuroko ainsi que deux valises à bout de bras comme si tout cela ne pesait absolument rien attira beaucoup le regard des passants.

Akashi avait toujours l'impression de se faire cuire au grill.

Il se repassai en tête la même phrase en boucle depuis un bon moment : _La prochaine fois, j'appelle une limousine. La prochaine fois, j'appelle une limousine. La prochaine fois, j'appelle une limousine._

Heureusement leur calvaire finit par prendre fin. Ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel et pénétrèrent dans l'appartement, qui _lui,_ était climatisé. ( Akashi avait bien pris garde à leur prendre un logement de qualité. )

Les premières réactions furent des réactions de soulagement et d'émerveillements. En effet, l'appartement était grand, luxueux et confortable. Une immense baie vitrée donnait sur l'extérieur : La surface de l'océan brillait de mille feux grâce à la lumière éblouissante du soleil. Une douce brise secouait les feuilles des palmiers plantés en ligne le long de la jetée et on pouvait entendre au loin le cri des mouettes.

« Wouah ! C'est génial ! S'exclama Kise, apparemment ravi.

-C'est vrai ! C'est superbe ! » Renchérit Momoi, qui semblait tout aussi ravie que lui.

Face à leur enthousiasme, Akashi ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Kuroko se mit à sourire lui-aussi, Midorima arborait sur son visage l'expression qu'il faisait quand il était heureux mais qu'il essayait de le cacher et Murasakibara mangeait ses chips avec un soudain enthousiasme.

Quant à Aomine, il s'affala sur le canapé pourpre qui trônait au milieu du salon et émit une longue plainte qui ressemblait à celle d'un morse blessé.

Les autres le fixèrent d'un regard blasé.

Aomine dit alors, d'une voix légèrement étouffé par les cousins du canapé :

« Plus jamais ça... Ça m'a crevé... Faut que je dorme pour les trois cents prochaines années... »

Akashi rencontra le regard de Kuroko. Il y vit la même profonde résignation.

« Bon, commença Akashi, c'est l'heure de la répartition des chambres. Normalement, il y a de la place pour tout le monde. Il y a sept lits, alors on est devrait pouvoir tous être confortablement installés. »

Tous ses amis émirent un son d'approbation ( « Hmmmff » fit Aomine ) et Akashi poursuivit son discours :

« J'ai déjà décidé de la répartition des chambres. D'abord, Momoi, suis-moi. »

Ce ne fut pas simplement Momoi mais tout les autres qui le suivirent, mais Akashi n'y prêta pas attention. Ils arrivèrent tous dans une grande et belle chambre décorée avec goût. Un imposant lit simple seyait au centre de la pièce avec un couvre-lit bleu clair. Il y eut de nouvelles exclamations d'émerveillement. C'était la meilleure chambre, après tout.

« C'est ta chambre, Momoi.

-Ouah, c'est super ! » S'écria-t-elle en s'allongeant sur son lit.

Elle se releva et sauta légèrement dessus.

« Il est super confortable en plus ! » Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire éclatant.

Un sifflement furieux parvint à ses oreilles. Aomine.

« Eh, pourquoi t'as donné la seule chambre avec un lit simple avec Satsuki ? C'est la meilleure chambre ! »

Akashi s'éloigna de la chambre pour que Momoi ne les entende pas et chuchota :

-Parce que c'est une fille.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors il se passe qu'on ne peut pas la faire dormir avec l'un d'entre nous.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Objecta Aomine. Franchement, tu devrais pas avoir ce genre de considération avec Satsuki.

-Bien sûr que si. Elle a besoin d'avoir son intimité.

-Et elle, elle l'a respecte notre intimité peut-être ? Tu te rappelles pas le nombre de fois où elle a débarqué dans notre vestiaire sans frapper ? »

Akashi émit un soupir agacé et Aomine sembla, pour une fois, comprendre le message.

Les autres retournèrent dans le salon et Akashi déclara :

« Et ensuite, pour le canapé-lit...

-C'est pas moi qui dort dedans ! L'interrompit brutalement Kise.

-Pardon ? Fit Akashi.

-C'est pas moi qui dort dedans. » Répéta Kise d'un air à la fois buté et méfiant.

Devant le regard intrigué de ses camarades, il poursuivit :

« Bah, oui. Je sais bien que je suis le bouc émissaire. C'est toujours moi qui hérite des trucs les plus pourris.

-Ça, Kise, c'est parfaitement normal. » Répliqua Aomine d'une voix forte.

Akashi le fit taire d'un regard.

« Kise, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas toi qui devait dormir sur le canapé-lit » Contra Akashi, bien qu'à l'origine c'était bien Kise qui était censé dormir sur le canapé-lit.

Akashi jeta un regard aux autres. Vu l'expression de leur visage, ils devaient tous penser la même chose :

 _S'il vous plaît, pas moi. S'il vous plaît, pas moi. S'il vous plaît, pas moi._

Akashi soupira.

Il ne voyait pas pourquoi ils faisaient tant d'histoires. Ce n'était qu'un canapé-lit. C'était exactement la même chose qu'un lit normal.

Avant qu'il puisse se prononcer, Aomine l'interrompit. Celui-ci se tenait dos à lui, devant une des autres chambres.

« Euh... Akashi... On va avoir un autre problème. »

 _Génial,_ pensa-t-il.

« Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Aomine lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'il vienne voir par lui-même. Akashi s'approcha et regarda l'intérieur de la chambre. Au début, il ne vit pas ce qui clochait. C'était une jolie chambre, plutôt ordinaire avec un large lit double et... Attendez, une minute.

Avec un lit double.

Oh non.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit clairement Aomine et Kise jeter un regard en biais à Kuroko qui se tenait à l'écart du groupe.

Akashi n'avait pas envisagé ce problème. Il pensait qu'il n'y aurait que des lits séparés.

« Hm... » Commença-t-il, mais il ne trouva rien à dire. Il devait pourtant régler ce problème au plus vite.

« C'est bon, c'est pas grave, j'aurais qu'à dormir avec Tetsu et puis c'est tout. » Fit Aomine qui faisait exprès de prendre le ton « du type que ça embêtait bien, mais que bon, quand il y av ait pas le choix, ben, y avait pas le choix. »

En réalité, il devait jubiler.

 _Il n'a plus l'air contrarié de ne pas pouvoir dormir seul, maintenant, hein ?_ Pensa Akashi.

Kise s'écria d'un ton indigné :

« Eh ! C'est moi qui veux dormir avec Kurokochi !

-Boucle-là, Kise. C'est hors de question. » Asséna sèchement Aomine.

Akashi jugea qu'il était plus que temps que de mettre terme à cette dispute.

« Ça suffit comme ça. C'est moi qui décidera de qui dors avec qui. Laissez-moi juste le temps de réfléchir. »

Puis il s'éloigna et s'assit à la table du salon et demanda aux autres de lui laisser un peu de place. Ils s'exécutèrent mais pour peu de temps.

En effet, alors qu'Akashi venait à peine de commencer à réfléchir, Murasakibara vint se planter devant lui.

« Un problème, Murasakibara ? Demanda-t-il.

-Aka-chin... S'il te plaît, ne mets pas dans le canapé-lit. »

 _Encore ce maudit canapé-lit,_ pensa Akashi.

« Et pourquoi ?

-Je... »

Pour une fois, Murasakibara semblait être hésitant. C'était habituel de sa part.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de dormir seul... »

Akashi soupira. Il avait oublié que Murasakibara, qui faisait partit d'une grande famille, avait toujours dû partager sa chambre avec ses frères et ses sœurs. Dormir seul devait lui faire peur.

« Très bien. Je ne te mettrais pas dans le canapé-lit.

-Merci, Aka-chin. »

Akashi retourna à son plan de travail quand il fut interrompu une nouvelle fois. Il se demandait bien ce qu'ils ne comprenaient dans « laissez-moi un peu de place ».

Cette fois-ci, c'était Aomine qui venait l'interrompre.

« Akashi, vas pas faire la connerie de mettre Kise dans le même lit que Tetsu. »

Akashi sentait qu'il allait le regretter, mais il demanda tout de même :

« Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que c'est _Kise._ On sait jamais ce qu'il pourrait tenter. »

 _A mon avis, c'est plutôt de toi dont il faudrait se méfier._

« De toute façon, Aomine, je ne mettrais pas Kuroko dans le lit double avec Kise, ni même avec toi. »

Pas si on voulait que Kuroko puisse passer une nuit tranquille.

-Eh ! Pourquoi pas moi ? » Protesta-t-il, indigné.

Akashi lui jeta un regard éloquent signifiant : _à ton avis._

Aomine haussa les épaules d'un air renfrogné et partit.

Akashi retourna à son plan de travail.

Après avoir terminé, Akashi rejoint le groupe et annonça :

« C'est bon. J'ai terminé. »

Ils levèrent la tête vers Akashi, et attendirent.

« D'abord, pour le lit double, ce sera Murasakibara et Kuroko. »

Au moins, Murasakibara laissera Kuroko dormir.

« Ensuite, poursuivit-il, Aomine, Kise et Midorima dans l'autre chambre. Moi, je prendrai le canapé-lit puisque personne n'en veut. »

Il y eut un instant de stupeur comme s'il venait de faire le plus grand des sacrifices.

« Akashichi... Tu comptes vraiment dormir tout seul ? C'est pas génial. Surtout sur un _canapé-lit._ » Commenta Kise.

Akashi haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant vraiment pas leurs réactions. Il n'avait jamais pensé que dormir sur un canapé-lit était considéré comme quelque chose d'aussi horrible.

« Ça ne me dérange pas. »

Apparemment, personne l'écouta, car ils se mirent à converser pour savoir comment ils pouvaient faire pour qu'il n'ait pas à dormir sur le canapé-lit. Puis, Kuroko annonça :

« J'ai une idée. Akashi-kun n'a qu'à dormir avec Murasakibara-kun et moi.

-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi Kuroko. Ce n'est qu'un lit double, on n'aura pas la place...

-Si, y aura la place, contra Aomine. Il est super grand ce lit, et en plus Kuroko et toi vous êtes des... »

Aomine s'arrêta en pleine phrase, comme s'il avait été sur le point de dire quelque chose d'extrêmement peu adéquat, comme par exemple traiter Akashi et Kuroko de gringalets.

Il essaya de se rattraper :

« Enfin, je veux dire qu'avec votre stature, vous devriez ne pas prendre trop de place. »

Akashi soupira et asséna d'un ton ferme :

« C'est ridicule. Il y a un canapé-lit et il est très bien contrairement à ce que vous pensez. Il est hors de question que l'on aille s'entasser dans le même lit. »

XXX

Après s'être installé dans le lit avec Murasakibara et Kuroko, Akashi essayait de trouver le sommeil.

C'était un peu difficile. Kuroko ne s'était pas gêné pour se coller contre son torse et Murasakibara les enlaçait tous les deux.

Pourquoi ces deux-là semblaient-ils avoir autant besoin de contact physique ? Aomine avait raison. Il y avait plein de place dans ce lit, ils auraient très bien pu se décaler un peu. Mais pour une raison inconnue, Murasakibara et Kuroko avaient décidés de se coller le plus possible à lui.

Akashi n'était pas habitué aux contacts physique. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment monnaie courante dans sa famille et du coup ils le rendait nerveux.

Il essaya de s'extraire délicatement de l'étreinte de Murasakibara, mais ceci n'eut pour effet que de resserrer la prise que Murasakibara avait sur eux.

Akashi finit par à se résigner à son sort.


	6. Chapter 6

Quand Akashi se réveilla, le lit était vide. Encore un peu déphasé ( et se croyant encore toujours chez lui ), il prit le luxe de s'étaler sur l'intégralité de sa surface.

Il lui vint à l'esprit qu'il s'agissait tout de même d'un grand lit. D'un très grand lit. Peut-être même un peu trop grand pour qu'il soit le sien. Puis il se rappela où il était.

Dans la location. En vacances avec les autres.

Il souleva une paupière après l'autre et se retrouva dans une chambre inconnue. La fenêtre était ouverte et il pouvait entendre le chant mélodieux des oiseaux ainsi que le doux son que faisait le vent en agitant les branches des arbres voisins. Des rayons de soleil pénétraient dans la pièce et donnait à la pièce une luminosité des plus somptueuses.

Akashi inspira profondément, appréciant le sentiment d'harmonie qui se dégageait de l'ensemble.

Puis un cri retentit, brisant la tranquillité de l'endroit:

« AOMINECHI ! C'ETAIT MON TOAST ! »

Un autre cri ne tarda pas à retentir :

« T'AS QU'A T'EN PRENDRE UN AUTRE !

-J'EN VEUX PAS D'AUTRE ! C'ETAIT LE MIEN ! J'AVAIS MIS DIX MINUTES A LE BEURER !

-RIEN A CIRER ! »

Akashi poussa un soupir. D'après ce qu'il entendait, les autres étaient réveillés. Cela ne l'étonnait pas vraiment qu'il soit le dernier levé.

Il avait toujours un peu de mal pour le réveiller le matin. A la maison, la bonne devait parfois le sortir du lit de force.

Ce n'était pas la faute d'Akashi s'il se sentait aussi bien dans un lit. C'était chaud, confortable, sécurisant, loin du monde extérieur...

La voix aiguë de Momoi retentit alors à son tour :

« Taisez-vous ! Vous allez réveiller Akashi-kun ! »

Akashi sortit du lit. Ce n'était pas la peine de s'inquiéter pour ça.

Il gagna le salon et les vit tous entrain de déjeuner. Murasakibara était affalé sur le canapé et se gavait de céréales, Midorima, Momoi, Kuroko étaient attablés correctement, Aomine et Kise à la sauvage.

« Kise, fit Akashi, toujours encore un peu ensommeillé, prend un autre toast.

-C'est ce que j'allais faire ! Rétorqua Kise d'un ton un peu sur la défensive.

-Bonjour, Akashi, le salua Midorima.

-Bonjour, Midorima. » Répondit-il en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Il était toujours dans le cirage.

« Tu veux des toasts, Akashi-kun ? Demanda Kuroko.

-Je veux bien, merci. » Répondit Akashi, bien qu'il n'ait pas très faim.

Ils déjeunèrent ensuite dans un calme relatif comme si sa présence les décourageait de faire trop de grabuge. Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait en être satisfait ou non.

« Bon, maintenant, que Akashi est enfin levé... »

 _Ça veut dire quoi ce 'enfin' ?,_ Pensa Akashi avec contrariété.

« C'est quoi le plan de la journée ? » Continua Aomine.

Akashi mâchouilla son toast, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait bien dire. Aomine ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« On pourrait faire une petite partie de basket, par exemple ? »

Akashi se raidit à ses mots. Il savait que ce moment-là allait arriver. Il croisa le regard effaré de Midorima qui semblait vouloir dire :

 _Tu ne lui a rien dit ?_

Akashi donna en réponse un regard qui voulait dire :

 _Non, je ne lui ai rien dit !_

« Hum, Aomine, commença Akashi. Tu sais, on ressort d'une période plutôt chargée. On a eu des camps d'entraînements, l'inter-high... On a consacré beaucoup de temps au basket, ces derniers temps.

-Ouais, et alors ? Demanda Aomine, qui ne semblait pas comprendre où est-ce qu'Akashi voulait en venir.

« Et maintenant, reprit Akashi le plus diplomatiquement possible, on est en vacances. Notre objectif principal ne sera peut-être pas forcément de jouer au basket. »

Ce fut au tour d'Aomine de le fixer d'un air effaré.

« On... On va pas jouer au basket ? De... De toutes les vacances ?

-Non, pas de toutes les vacances, se hâta de rectifier Akashi. On pourra toujours faire une ou deux parties à un moment donné, mais disons simplement que jouer au basket ne sera pas notre priorité. »

Aomine le regarda, estomaqué. Il ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme s'il cherchait à protester mais ne trouvait rien à dire.

« Mais... Enfin... » Balbutia-t-il.

Il finit par s'écrier :

« J'aimerais vraiment pas être à la place du basket-ball ! Actuellement, il doit se sentir super trahi !

-Aomine-kun, le basket-ball n'est pas une personne, intervient doucement Kuroko.

-Et puis, tu sais, Dai-chan, ajouta Momoi, on pourrait peut-être jouer à d'autres sports pour une fois !

-D'autres sports ?! Répéta Aomine, l'air ulcéré.

-Oui, bonne idée ! S'exclama Kise, qui grâce à ses techniques de copies était doué dans à peu près tous les sports. On n'a qu'à faire une partie de foot !

-Du foot ? Répéta Aomine d'un air dégoûté, tu veux que je joue _au foot_? »

Il avait l'air véritablement écœuré comme si on lui avait proposé de manger une assiette entière de vers de terre.

« Aomine, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, mais s'il te plaît, pour une fois, fais un effort. » Déclara Akashi, mettant fin à la discussion.

Aomine se tut et se mit à mâchonner son toast d'un air boudeur.

Après avoir terminé leur petit-déjeuner, traînasser devant la télé ( Kise avait la télécommande à la main, donc Akashi eut l'occasion de visionner bon nombre d'émissions stupides ) et déjeuner, ils finirent par quitter l'appartement.

Les goûts de chacun étant très différents, ils décidèrent de séparer afin d'éviter les disputes ( et comme Akashi désirait les éviter !), et se mirent ainsi en route.

Après avoir laissé Murasakibara à la confiserie, Momoi et Aomine à la plage, Kuroko dans une librairie, Akashi déambulait avec Midorima et Kise dans le centre-ville. Akashi avait bien l'intention de passer faire un tour au centre historique de la ville. Cela intéressait aussi Midorima et Kise n'était pas vraiment difficile en matière de divertissements.

Ils allaient bientôt l'atteindre quand Kise lança brusquement :

« Et Akashichi ! J'ai vu qu'il y avait des karaokés dans le coin. On pourrait aller y faire un tour tous ensemble puisqu'on est en vacances ! »

Akashi se raidit et jeta un coup d'œil à Midorima. Il y vit le même effroi.

Du karaoké.

Ce n'était pas vraiment comme s'ils ne savaient pas chanter. Tous avaient un plutôt bon niveau, enfin, sauf Murasakibara qui était bien incapable de chanter quoique ce soit.

C'était juste que, par définition, c'était un endroit dans lequel Midorima et Akashi évitaient de s'y rendre. Et le fait de s'être déjà fait entraîné par Kise dans ce genre d'endroit les avaient bel et bien convaincu que le karaoké n'était définitivement pas fait pour eux.

Akashi cherchait une réponse à donner à Kise quand un cri strident retentit de la rue :

« Ah, mais c'est Kise Ryota, le mannequin ! »

Un groupe de filles avaient repérés Kise et s'étaient agglutinés autour de lui. Même en vacances, Kise n'avait pas de repos.

Midorima en profita pour lui souffler :

« Alors, qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Akashi, embarrassé.

-Si jamais tu refuses après ce que tu as dit ce matin, tu vas perdre toute crédibilité.

-Je sais. Je peux peut-être tout de même refuser.

-Tu peux. Mais tu passeras pour un véritable dictateur. » Affirma Midorima d'un ton très sérieux.

Akashi soupira.

« En gros, on a pas vraiment le choix. On vas devoir supporter le karaoké. »

Midorima eut une grimace face à cette réponse.

Kise finit par réussir à se libérer de ses fans et les rejoint.

« Alors ? Le karaoké ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton empreint d'espoir.

-On va demander aux autres avant, d'accord Kise ? » Répondit Akashi.

Ils visitèrent ensemble le centre historique et Akashi empêcha Kise de se ruer dans chaque boutique de souvenirs qu'ils croisaient. ( « Kise, franchement, tu ne vas pas acheter des souvenirs dès le premier jour. » )

A la fin de l'après-midi, ils retournèrent à l'endroit où ils s'étaient séparés pour rejoindre les autres.

Aomine et Momoi étaient trempés et étaient entrain de disputer. Apparemment, d'après ce que comprit Akashi, Aomine et Momoi avaient joué au cheval de mer. Ce jeu consistait à ce que Momoi monte sur le dos d'Aomine pendant que celui-ci avançait dans la mer. Tout se déroulait sans encombre jusqu'à ce que Aomine mû par une impulsion subite, décida de balancer brutalement Momoi trois mètres plus loin dans l'océan et cela sans le moindre avertissement préalable.

Bien évidemment, Momoi n'avait pas beaucoup apprécié.

« Dai-chan, tu n'es qu'un idiot !

-Rahh, tu supportes jamais rien ! »

Murasakibara avait acheté de très nombreuses confiseries qu'il était déjà entrain de manger.

« Murasakibara, réprimanda Akashi, ne te mets pas à manger ça maintenant, on va manger dans dix minutes. »

Murasakibara posa à regret une énième barre chocolatée.

Quant à Kuroko, il avait déjà acheté bon nombre de livres qu'il avait regroupé dans un sac blanc.

En voyant leur Tetsu, Aomine et Momoi voulurent se précipiter sur lui, mais celui-ci s'écria d'une voix forte et puissante qui ressemblait très peu à celle à laquelle ils étaient habitués :

« Ne bougez pas ! Vous allez mettre de l'eau sur mes livres ! »

Aomine et Momoi se figèrent, stupéfaits. Aomine leva doucement les mains comme s'il voulait l'apaiser.

Les autres aussi, ainsi qu'Akashi, regardaient Kuroko avec stupeur.

« Bon. Et si on mangeait ? Demanda Kise, l'air un peu nerveux.

-Oui, excellente idée. » Se dépêcha d'approuver Akashi.

Ils allèrent tous dîner à une pizzeria, n'ayant plus rien à manger dans les placards. Ils passèrent tous un bon moment, en ne comptant pas le moment où Aomine et Kise commencèrent une bataille de fourchettes. Puis ils rentrèrent et s'affalèrent sur le canapé devant une émission intitulée « le bêtisier de l'été » ou un truc du genre. Akashi se demanda sincèrement s'ils n'étaient pas un peu trop vieux pour regarder ce genre d'émission, mais il ne voulut pas gâcher le plaisir des autres.

Kise et Aomine étaient ceux qui riaient le plus forts dès que quelqu'un trébuchait ou faisait une gaffe, et Midorima proclama à de nombreuses reprises que ce genre de programme était « d'une stupidité sans nom » mais ses yeux ne quittaient pas l'écran de la télévision.

Akashi se contentait de lever les yeux au ciel depuis son fauteuil où il était confortablement installé avec un livre.

Kuroko mangeait du pop-corn dans un grand cornet blanc.

« Kise-kun. » Fit-il en lui envoyant un pop-corn.

Kise le goba en plein vol.

Aomine regarda Kise avec circonspection.

« Kise, t'es vraiment un clébard.

-Même pas vrai ! »

Aomine secoua la tête puis s'écria brusquement :

« Eh, Tetsu, je peux savoir pourquoi t'en files à Kise mais pas à moi ? »

Kuroko soupira puis lui envoya aussi un autre pop-corn. Aomine l'attrapa aussi en plein vol.

« Aominechi aussi est un clébard. » Fit Kise d'un ton narquois.

Aomine lui jeta un regard noir.


	7. Chapter 7

« Bon, vous êtes tous enfin prêts ? » Demanda Akashi depuis l'entrée de l'appartement.

A cause de la chaleur qui régnait aujourd'hui, ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix de sortie que la plage.

Mais pour ça, il avait fallu que tout le monde soit prêt et, ça, ce n'était pas toujours facile. Akashi se demandait bien ce qu'ils leur demandaient autant de temps. Quand ils furent tous enfin prêts, il les fit passer devant lui l'un après l'autre en les comptant bien pour éviter d'en oublier un.

Il avait l'impression d'être moniteur dans une colonie de vacances.

La plage n'était pas très loin, à seulement dix minutes, mais c'était tout de même dix minutes dans une véritable fournaise. Il faisait même encore plus chaud que le jour où ils étaient arrivés.

« Raaaah... J'ai l'impression que mes entrailles sont entrain de se liquéfier... » Dit Kise.

Akashi avait trop chaud pour lui dire de la fermer. Ce fut donc Aomine qui s'en chargea.

« Kise... Boucle-là.

-Aominechi, tu es super méchant. » S'insurgea Kise, mais avec un peu moins d'énergie que d'habitude, comme si la chaleur avait aussi un effet sur lui.

-On est bientôt arrivés, d'accord ? Alors, calmez-vous un peu. » Commanda Akashi.

Partout autour d'eux, des familles ou d'autres bandes de jeunes se dirigeaient vers la même direction qu'eux.

Akashi se mit à grincer des dents en pensant à la foule qu'il y aurait probablement sur la plage. En même temps, avec une chaleur pareille...

Une troupe d'adolescents avançaient juste devant eux. Il s'agissait d'ados tous à fait normaux et leurs cheveux avaient des teintes toutes à fait ordinaires, contrairement à eux qui, avec leur cheveux des couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, ne manquaient pas de faire tourner des têtes.

Quand ils finirent par arrivé au sommet la plage avec tout leur équipement dont une bouée géant en forme de crocodile, ( Akashi n'avait aucune idée de qui avait acheté ça et d'à quel moment est-ce que ça lui avait semblé utile de l'avoir ), ils poussèrent tous un soupir de soulagement.

Kise, toujours aussi impatient, se précipita sur la plage mais ne tarda pas à revenir en sautillant comme un lapin.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Midorima.

-Le sable est brûlant ! Gémit-il.

-Crétin, répondit Midorima d'un ton implacable.

-C'est méchant, Midorimachi.

-Tu n'avais qu'à garder tes chaussures ! »

Kise les renfila d'un air boudeur.

« Maintenant, j'ai plein de sable dans mes chaussures ! »

Ils prirent la décision commune de l'ignorer.

« Bon, essayons de trouver un endroit où il n'y a pas trop de monde. » Fit Akashi.

Il rejeta toutes les endroits qui consistaient à se poser dans des endroits bourrés d'autres adolescents ( « j'en ai bien assez avec vous » dit Akashi, « T'es un asocial, Akashi. » fit Aomine ) et finit par leur dégotter un endroit un peu plus isolé que les autres. Ils étendirent leurs serviettes ( Akashi avait bien fait attention à ce que chacun ait la sienne pour éviter les bagarres ) et étendirent leurs deux parasols.

Kise et Aomine s'apprêtèrent à se jeter à l'eau mais Akashi les arrêta.

« Une seconde ! Avant que tout le monde parte se baigner, je veux que vous vous mettiez tous de la crème solaire. Vous allez attraper des coups de soleil.

-Mais enfin, Akashi ! Tu ne pas m'a vu ? Comment est-ce que je pourrais me choper des coups de soleil avec une peau pareille ?

-Ça m'importe peu. Tout le monde prend de la crème solaire, et c'est tout.

-Oui, _maman,_ siffla Aomine d'un vindicatif.

-Et toi, Kuroko, fit Akashi sans prêter attention à Aomine, triple dose.

-Oui, Akashi-kun. » Acquiesça Kuroko d'un ton malheureux.

Kuroko avait la peau très blanche et cramait comme un véritable vampire au soleil. Dans son cas à lui, il fallait en venir aux grands moyens.

Akashi sortit les crèmes solaires de son sac. Il en avait tellement acheté que la caissière de la pharmacie l'avait regardé d'un air peu bizarre, mais il fallait savoir qu'ils étaient nombreux et que Murasakibara représentait... disons... _une grande surface_ à couvrir de crème.

Il veilla donc à ce que tout le monde s'en mette et s'occupa de Murasakibara. Il utilisa un tube entier juste pour lui.

Puis il passa à Kuroko.

« J'ai l'air d'un pingouin, se plaignit-il.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais que j'y fasse. Tu sais bien que tu ressembles à un homard après si on ne t'en mets pas beaucoup. Allez, un peu sur le nez.

-Non, pas sur le nez...

-Kuroko, arrête de faire le bébé.

-Je ne fais pas le bébé. » Murmura-t-il d'un ton boudeur.

Aomine se tenait hilare juste derrière lui.

« Et toi, Aomine ne te moque pas de lui.

-Moi ? Jamais, c'est pas mon genre. » Fit-il avec un large sourire.

Kise, Aomine et Kuroko ne tardèrent pas ensuite à partir dans l'eau. Momoi, Midorima, Murasakibara, et Akashi restèrent sur la plage.

Midorima lui avait décidé de rester car il disait qu'il ne fallait pas se baigner juste après avoir mangé.

Il était probablement encore pire qu'Akashi en matière de consignes de sécurité. Malgré tout, il le suivrait probablement si Akashi décidait de se baigner.

Murasakibara disait que nager était fatiguant, mais il le suivrait probablement si Akashi décidait de se baigner.

Momoi lisait un magazine allongé sur sa serviette. Akashi sortit son livre et décida de rester un peu au calme. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr d'avoir envie de se baigner. Pour lui, la mer en pleine période estivale était remplie d'enfants agités, d'adolescents agités, et voire même de parents agités.

En gros, très peu pour lui.

Ils passèrent tous les quatre un moment agréable et on ne les perturba pas. Akashi crut voir à un moment Aomine balancer Kuroko dans la mer du haut d'un plongeoir, mais ça devait être son imagination.

Ou du moins, Akashi décida que c'était son imagination.

Il se mit ensuite à somnoler bercé par le bruit des vagues et le cri des mouettes. Il était quasiment endormi lorsqu'Aomine revint les voir. Il était mouillé de la tête au pieds et arborait un gigantesque sourire.

Il s'ébroua comme un chien l'aurait fait et aspergea d'eau Akashi. Au contact des gouttelettes froides contre sa peau, Akashi glapit et s'écria, exaspéré :

« Aomine !

-Viens te baigner ! Tu fais que dormir depuis le début des vacances, fit-il.

-Je ne fais pas que dormir. J'irai me baigner, mais plus tard. » Rétorqua-t-il d'un ton sec.

Akashi resta encore allongé un moment, puis décida qu'il était peut-être effectivement le temps d'y aller.

Il se leva et sans grande surprise, Midorima et Murasakibara se levèrent aussi.

« Il faut quelqu'un pour surveiller les affaires, ça ne te dérange pas de rester ici, Momoi ?

-Non, pas du tout. » répondit-elle.

Elle semblait absorbée par son magazine et elle avait un sourire en coin.

« Il y a plein de tests de psychologie très intéressants dans ce magazine. Quand vous serez tous revenus, j'aimerais que vous les faire passer. » Dit-elle avec un sourire innocent qui n'en était pas un.

Akashi déglutit. Momoi pouvait être aussi dangereuse que lui quand elle était déterminée. Et ce magazine ne lui donnait pas confiance.

« Comme tu veux, Momoi. Ce ne sont que des tests après tout. » Répondit Akashi qui ne pensait pas du tout qu'il ne s'agisse que de simple tests.

Pendant ce temps, Midorima s'armait d'un masque, d'un tuba et de palmes, tous les trois verts. Akashi le fixa, essayant de masquer son trouble. Midorima lui dit alors :

« Mon objet chanceux du jour est un équipement de plongée.

-C'est pratique, commenta Akashi.

-En effet. » Confirma-t-il d'un air satisfait.

Akashi partit en direction de la mer et se brûla les pieds sur le sable brûlant, épreuve qu'il supporta avec dignité.

Midorima marchait à ses côtés, un peu gêné par ses palmes. Murasakibara était assez grand pour leur faire de l'ombre à tous les deux.

Akashi pénétra doucement dans l'eau, veillant à s'habituer petit à petit.

Ce fut sans compter sur Murasakibara qui plongea dans l'eau dans un immense mouvement qui ne manqua pas de projeter des trombes d'eau sur Akashi.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il glapit.

« Murasakibara ! Fit-il furieux.

-Désolé, Aka-chin. » Répondit-il de son ton absent habituel.

Alors qu'Akashi essayait de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux et notamment d'enlever les algues qui s'y étaient emmêlés, Murasakibara lui dit :

« Tiens, je n'ai qu'à prendre Aka-chin sur mon dos. »

Akashi accepta et l'expérience se révéla plus agréable que prévu. C'était plutôt amusant de se promener dans l'eau sur le dos Murasakibara. Il avait l'impression d'être à cheval. Au bout d'un moment, ils eurent l'occasion de croiser Aomine et Kuroko.

Kuroko était à plat ventre sur une petite planche et Aomine le tirait dans l'eau grâce à la lanière.

« Salut, Akashi-kun. Toi aussi, tu t'es trouvé un moyen de transport ?

-Hm, oui, fit-il en les observant.

-Ouais, n'empêche que je suis exploité ! Ça va faire une heure que je te tire !

-Ça, Aomine-kun, c'est ta punition pour m'avoir jeté du haut du plongeoir.

-C'était juste une blague ! »

A ce moment-là, Kise débarqua près d'eux et déclara d'un ton joyeux :

« Si tu veux, Kurokochi, je peux te tirer !

-Non, c'est bon, fit précipitamment Aomine, je m'en occupe. »

Akashi soupira et ordonna à Murasakibara :

« Murasakibara, à tribord. »

Celui-ci le regarda d'un air perplexe.

« A droite. » Expliqua-t-il en soupirant.

Après avoir joué dans l'eau encore un bon moment, ils décidèrent de retourner aux serviettes où Momoi les attendait.

« Ah, vous voilà enfin ! » Fit-elle en les voyant arriver.

Aomine s'affala sur sa serviette ( « Dai-chan ! Tu mets du sable sur ma serviette ! » ) et les autres s'assirent.

Momoi décida ensuite qu'il était temps pour eux de passer aux tests. Certains d'entre eux n'étaient pas très enthousiastes, mais ils savaient comment est-ce qu'il fallait parfois éviter de la contrarier.

Ils furent donc soumis à divers questionnaires. A la suite du test de personnalité que fit Midorima, Momoi annonça :

« Midorin est le profil B, la prima donna. »

Aomine et Kise hurlèrent de rire tandis que Midorima se lançait dans de bruyantes récriminations.

« Je n'y peux rien, Midorin, fit Momoi d'un ton supérieur, c'est le test qui veut ça. »

Quant à Akashi, il obtient le profil C, le maniaque du contrôle.

« Momoi, je peux savoir quel genre de magazine c'est ? Demanda Akashi d'un ton inexpressif.

-C'est un magazine tout à fait ordinaire. » Répliqua-t-elle avec un air mutin.

Ensuite, il y eut le test « quel genre de personne amoureuse êtes-vous ? ».

Aomine en le faisant, obtient le profil A, le jaloux.

« ' _Jaloux et possessif, vous êtes du genre à faire des scènes pour rien. Toujours sur le qui vive, vous êtes déterminé à faire comprendre à vos concurrents qu'ils n'ont pas la moindre chance.',_ lut Momoi à voix haute.

-Pff... Je vois pas en quoi ça me concerne... Kise! Arrête de te coller comme ça à Tetsu ! »

Midorima eut le profil D, le Tsundere.

« Hey ! Ça commence à bien faire ! »

Personne ne fit attention à lui.

Akashi eut le profil B, le stalker.

« Momoi, je suis sérieux, montre-moi ce magazine.

-Tu es un mauvais joueur, Akashi-kun. » Rétorqua-t-elle.

Akashi grinça des dents. Il savait bien que ce magazine serait une calamité.

Elle tourna quelques pages puis tomba sur quelque chose qui la fit pouffer.

« Oh, je sais, il faut que vous fassiez tous ça !

-Qu'est ce que c'est cette fois ? » Demanda Midorima, d'un ton vaguement désespéré.

Momoi gloussa à plusieurs reprises :

« Ça demande avec qui vous sortiriez si vous étiez obligé de choisir quelqu'un du même sexe que vous. »

Akashi regarda Momoi, d'un air effaré. C'était affreux. Une question pareille allait mettre un bazar pas possible.

« Oh, oui, on le fait ! S'exclama Kise. Si jamais je devais sortir avec un garçon, je choisirai Kurokochi ! »

 _Grande surprise,_ pensa Akashi.

Momoi se tourna vers Aomine et demanda :

« Et toi, Dai-chan ?

-Pff... A ton avis ? Je choisis Tetsu.

-Et toi, Tetsu-kun ? »

Kuroko réfléchit un instant, puis murmura :

« Probablement Aomine-kun... »

Aomine eut l'air très satisfait à ce moment-là.

« Mais, poursuivit Kuroko, Akashi-kun serait bien aussi...

-Oi ! S'exclama Aomine. Pas lui, quand même ! Tu veux sortir avec un stalker ?

-Aomine, je ne suis pas un stalker !

-Akashi-kun et moi avons une bonne comptabilité, contredit Kuroko.

-Ouais... Bah... ouais, bah, non ! » Protesta Aomine.

Kise qui jusque-là, se tenait en retrait, intervint brusquement :

« Kurokochi, si tu me choisis moi, je te payerais tous les jours des milk-shakes à la vanille ! »

Kuroko parut alors réfléchir attentivement à la proposition.

« Kuroko, tu ne vas pas changer d'avis juste pour des milk-shakes... fit Akashi.

-Ouais, c'est vrai ça, Tetsu, le stalker a raison !

- _Aomine..._

-Je sais bien, Akashi-kun, mais il s'agit de _milk-shakes à la vanille._ » Fit Kuroko comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus importante au monde.

Akashi sentait qu'il commençait à avoir mal à la tête.

« Ça suffit, on passe au prochain.

-D'accord, fit Momoi, Midorin ?

-C'est stupide.

- _Midorin_? Fit de nouveau Momoi avec un grand sourire qui n'engageait rien de bon.

-Akashi. » Répondit précipitamment Midorima.

Akashi n'en fut pas particulièrement surpris.

« Et toi, Mukkun ? Demanda Momoi à Murasakibara.

-Hm... Je ne me vois pas sortir avec quelqu'un...

-Dans ce cas-là, fit-elle, imagine que tu peux aller à une boutique de confiserie avec une seule personne uniquement, qui est-ce que tu choisirais ?

-Hm, probablement Aka-chin, mais Kuro-chin, serait bien aussi.

-Murasakibara, va pas t'y mettre toi aussi, fit Aomine.

-Bon, et bien... Dit Momoi en fermant son magazine.

-Eh ! On a pas fait Akashi ! Cria Aomine.

-Ah, mais oui, c'est vrai, ça ! J'allais failli oublier. » répondit-elle.

 _Failli oublier, hein ?_ Pensa Akashi, en se disant qu'il allait le faire payer à Aomine.

Il cherchait quelque chose à dire lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'ils le regardaient tous d'un air absorbés. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne pourrait pas se défiler. Il réfléchit un moment puis se dit qu'il valait peut-être mieux ne pas choisir l'un d'entre eux afin d'éviter des scènes supplémentaires. Il avait très envie de rentrer à la location à présent.

« Et bien... Si vous tenez à tout prix à ce que je réponde, je pense que je choisirai Nijimura-san. »

Un silence accueillit ses paroles. Akashi comprit alors qu'il avait peut-être fait une erreur. Il aurait dû choisir Midorima, ça aurait été plus simple.

« Le... L'ancien capitaine ? Demanda Aomine.

-Personne n'a jamais dit que ça devait être l'un d'entre vous, répliqua-t-il.

-Personne, en effet. » Fit Momoi d'un ton amusée.

Ils continuaient de le fixer.

« Je ne vois pas ce qui vous choque autant. C'est quelqu'un de responsable et de sérieux. »

 _Et de normal,_ pensa-t-il sans le dire.

« On en doute pas. » Dit Aomine avec un sourire.

Akashi soutint encore leur regard un moment puis se leva précipitamment.

« Bon, et si on y allait, hein ? On est là depuis suffisamment longtemps. »

Sur le chemin du retour, ils s'achetèrent des glaces ( maxi format pour Murasakibara ) et Akashi glissa à Aomine :

« Parle-lui de ça et tu feras trois fois plus d'entraînement que les autres pour l'intégralité de l'année. »

Aomine promit qu'il ne dirait rien.

Akashi ne fut pas mécontent de rentrer et il retourna à la chambre pour jouer au shogi en ligne tandis que les autres allaient se vautrer comme d'habitude devant la télé. Il fut bientôt rejoint par Midorima qui lui dit d'un ton de reproche :

«Moi, je comptais sur toi pour me choisir. »

Akashi leva les yeux au ciel.


	8. Chapter 8

Akashi regardait en alternance les deux boites de curry qu'il tenait en mains puis demanda :

« Qu'est ce que tu crois qu'ils préfèrent ? Épicé ou doux ? »

Kuroko qui tenait leur caddie, répondit, toujours aussi impassible :

« Tu ferais bien de prendre les deux. Si tu ne prends qu'une boite, tu peux être sûr qu'il y en aura forcément pour râler sous prétexte qu'ils voulaient l'autre. »

Akashi soupira. Kuroko n'avait que trop raison.

« Très bien. » Fit-il en posant les deux boites dans le caddie.

Kuroko et lui se trouvaient dans l'hypermarché de la ville. Tout autour d'eux se pressaient des familles qui comme eux, achetaient de quoi manger pour ce soir. Il y avait des parents qui avaient tout ce qu'ils y avaient plus d'ordinaire, déambulant avec leurs enfants, souvent agités.

Akashi leur jetait de temps en temps des regards avec curiosité.

C'était un monde parfaitement inconnu pour lui, venant d'une famille très riche où la nourriture arrivait comme par magie dans leur assiette sans qu'ils aient eu à faire quoique ce soit.

Mais ce qui le fascinait surtout, c'était leur façon de se comporter entre eux, avec une familiarité et une simplicité qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Un des enfants tirait avec insistance la manche de son père, celui-ci n'ayant pas de réactions visibles.

Akashi n'aurait jamais pu faire quelque chose de pareil à son père.

Jamais.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Kuroko.

« Tu pense qu'on en a assez ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je pense oui, confirma-t-il. Après tout, on repars demain. Il ne faut pas trop prendre de nourriture. »

Akashi baissa les yeux vers son chariot pour voir s'ils avaient effectivement tout ce qu'il fallait. Ils avaient le repas du soir, des fruits ( pour équilibrer un peu, Akashi tenait à ce que tout le monde mange sainement ), des gâteaux ( Murasakibara en mangeait pas mal, mais Aomine et Kise n'étaient pas en reste non plus ) et des boissons.

Les autres étaient dans le centre-ville et étaient occupés à acheter des souvenirs à leurs familles. Akashi qui se voyait très mal offrir quoique ce soit à son père avait déclaré qu'il irait plutôt faire les courses, et Kuroko s'était proposé pour l'accompagner.

Akashi et Kuroko étaient en route pour la caisse quand Kuroko déclara :

« Tu sais, on devrait peut-être accepter d'aller au karaoké ce soir. Ce serait une belle façon de clore les vacances. »

Akashi se tourna vers lui, surpris :

« Tu veux aller au karaoké ? Toi ?

-Oui. Kise-kun m'en parlé et je pense que c'est une bonne idée. »

Akashi le regarda du coin de l'œil, un brin surpris. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Kuroko était du genre à aimer le karaoké.

« Tu aimes chanter, Kuroko ?

-Oui, mais sans plus. En réalité, si je veux y aller, c'est surtout pour t'entendre chanter.

-Moi ? Fit Akashi de plus en plus surpris.

-Oui, dit Kuroko en se rapprochant soudainement. Je suis sûr qu'Akashi-kun a une voix magnifique. »

Akashi jugea plus prudent de s'éloigner un peu et se mit à regarder les chewing-gums posés sur l'étalage de la caisse comme s'ils étaient ce qu'il y avait de plus fascinant au monde.

« Et bien, fit-il d'un ton indifférent, si vous y tenez tant, j'imagine qu'on peut y aller. »

Il sentait qu'il allait regretter cette décision.

XXX

Ce fut ainsi qu'ils se trouvèrent dans un karaoké pour leur dernière soirée de vacances. Akashi n'était pas très enthousiaste ; il aurait préféré rester à la location pour lire tranquillement plutôt que de venir dans ce genre d'endroit.

Ils étaient déjà venus tout ensemble, traînés par Kise, et ce n'avait pas été la plus plaisante des expériences, pour Akashi, en tout cas.

Ce jour-là, des filles avaient reconnues Kise et avaient insisté pour qu'ils chantent ensemble et ensuite d'autres garçons les avaient alors rejoints, et ils s'étaient tous regroupés dans un capharnaüm pas possible et à aucun moment Akashi n'avait eu autant envie de rentrer chez lui.

Aomine avait peut-être raison quand il le traitait d'asocial, mais il fallait dire que ce n'était pas vraiment le genre d'endroit qui lui convenait.

Dans les karaokés, il y avait beaucoup d'adolescents normaux et Akashi ne pouvait définitivement pas être qualifié de « normal ».

Ils prirent une salle et s'installèrent. Il y avait un catalogue et Kise le saisissait déjà avec enthousiaste, faisait rapidement tourner les feuilles.

« Alors, alors ? Qu'est ce que vous voulez chanter ? Ah, moi, je veux faire un duo avec Kurokochi !

-Hm, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir faire ça avec toi, répliqua Kuroko.

-C'est super méchant ! » Fit Kise qui était déjà entrain de pleurer.

Akashi sentait que la soirée allait être longue.

Aomine s'avachit à côté de Kise et se mit à feuilleter le catalogue, puis il s'écria en riant :

« Hé, ça c'est parfait pour toi !

-Quoi donc ? Hé ! Aominechi ! Je veux pas chanter ça !

-Oh, si, si !

-Non ! »

Le niveau de décibel atteignant déjà un niveau qu'il avait du mal à supporter, Akashi décida d'intervenir.

« Ça suffit un peu tous les deux. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des centaines de disputes sur qui va chanter quoi. Il vaut mieux qu'on choisisse des chansons en prenant le mode aléatoire, d'accord ? »

Ils se mirent d'accord là-dessus et commencèrent.

« Pour mettre un peu d'ambiance » selon Kise, celui-ci décida de commencer.

Pendant qu'il chantait, Murasakibara glissa à l'oreille d'Akashi :

« Aka-chin, je ne suis pas obligé de chanter, hein ?

-Évidemment que tu n'es pas forcé, Murasakibara. »

En effet, Murasakibara chantait _très très_ mal.

Pour le bien-être des oreilles de tout le monde, il valait donc mieux éviter qu'il chante.

Ensuite ce fut le tour de Momoi qui avait, Akashi devait bien l'admettre, une très jolie voix. Ensuite, Aomine et Kuroko firent un duo qui fut plutôt amusant à regarder, Aomine ayant tendance à volontairement exagérer quand il chantait.

Puis ce fut au tour de Midorima, qui tomba par hasard sur une chanson d'idole.

Voir Midorima chanter avec un visage tout à fait sérieux une chanson d'amour particulièrement pimpante devait être l'une des choses les plus drôles au monde.

« Jump, jump, jump. » Entonnait Midorima sans le moindre enthousiaste.

Aomine et Kise avaient les joues gonflées tellement ils essayaient de s'empêcher de rire.

Akashi assistait au spectacle, impassible, bien qu'il ait une très grande envie de rire lui aussi.

Puis vint son tour.

Il tomba sur une chanson très belle, mais plutôt triste. Elle était originalement chantée par une jeune femme qui racontait comment elle était seule et n'avait plus rien, mais que quoiqu'il arrivait, elle continuerait d'avancer et n'abandonnerait jamais.

Quand il eut terminé, il fut accueillit par un silence.

Ils le regardaient tous, muets.

Nerveux, il se demanda s'il avait si mal chanté que ça.

Non, c'était impossible. Akashi savait très bien chanter.

« Oh, Akashi-kun. C'était magnifique, déclara Momoi qui semblait plutôt émue.

-J'étais sur que Akashi avait une belle voix, commenta Kuroko.

-Midorima, tu pleures ? Demanda Aomine.

-Non, j'ai... j'ai une poussière dans l'œil. » Répondit-il, la voix enrouée.

-Je vais acheter à boire, d'accord ? Dit Akashi, qui d'un coup avait envie de s'éloigner d'eux un instant.

-Ah, je t'accompagne. » Fit Kise.

Ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers un distributeur de boisson.

« Hé... Il n'y a pas mon eau minérale préférée..., pleurnicha-t-il.

-Tiens, il y en a là, dit Akashi en indiqua une bouteille.

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas ma marque préférée...

-Kise, qu'est ce que ça change ? Ça reste de l'eau minérale...

-Ça change tout ! Tu sais, Akashichi, j'ai la capacité de distinguer entre elles plusieurs eaux minérales différentes ! » Déclara-t-il avec fierté.

Akashi de son coté, pensait que de l'eau minérale restait de l'eau minérale.

« Bon, je vais aller voir à un autre distributeur pour voir s'il n'y en a pas, annonça Kise en s'éloignant.

-Si tu veux. » Dit Akashi qui trouvait tout ça un peu ridicule.

Il appuya sur un bouton pour se prendre un thé vert, bien qu'il en doute un peu de la qualité, habitué à du thé de luxe.

Soudainement, il entendit une voix derrière lui.

« Hé, salut, t'es tout seul ? »

Il se retourna et fit face à deux garçons, un peu plus âgés que lui, sûrement déjà au lycée. Akashi n'aimait pas la façon dont ils avaient de le regarder. Ça n'inspirait rien de bon, surtout qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment des têtes d'élève modèles.

« Non, je suis avec des amis. »

Il tourna la tête par réflexe dans la direction où était partit Kise, mais celui-ci avait déjà disparu.

L'un d'eux lui dit alors :

« Tu es plutôt mignon, dis donc. Tu voudrais pas venir passer un peu de temps avec nous ? »

Akashi, cligna des yeux. Il lui était déjà arrivé de se faire aborder par d'autres garçons, mais là, ils le prenaient totalement au dépourvu.

« Non merci, répondit-il d'un ton sec.

-Ne sois pas aussi froid, ricana l'autre, on juste passer un peu de bon temps. »

Il arborait un sourire narquois sur le visage. Ils étaient tous les deux plus grand que lui et en jouaient.

Akashi sentit tout de suite l'énervement le gagner.

Il _détestait_ qu'on fasse ça.

Pas qu'il ait le moindre complexe par rapport à sa taille, hein.

« Excusez-moi, mais on m'attends. »

Quand il voulut les contourner, l'un d'eux lui attrapa soudainement le bras. Akashi fixa la main qui le retenait pendant quelques secondes, l'indignation le laissant sans voix.

Puis au moment où il s'apprêtait à amorcer un mouvement qui ne manquerait pas de mettre ce type à terre et par la même occasion de lui apprendre les bonnes manières, une voix retentit dans le couloir :

« Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ? »

Kise était de retour.

Akashi décida alors d'abandonner l'idée de faire tomber son agresseur et se contenta de dégager son bras en répondant :

« Rien du tout. On y va, Kise.

-Hein ? Fit-il en regardant les deux autres garçons d'un air à la fois curieux et méfiant, d'accord. »

Akashi se sentait un peu gêné et embarrassé qui l'ait surpris comme ça avant qu'il ait eu le temps de prendre la situation en main, mais en même temps, son apparition empêcherait sûrement la situation de dégénérer.

Il repartit dans le couloir dans la direction de leur salle, sans laisser le temps à la moindre protestation.

Il pénétra dans leur salle et rejoint les autres, Kise à sa suite.

« Vous en avez mis du temps. » Dit Kuroko.

Avant qu'Akashi puisse répondre, Kise s'écria :

« Akashichi s'est fait molester par des types plus âgés !

-Kise ! Je n'ai pas été molesté ! » Rétorqua Akashi, avec agacement.

Ce fut comme si personne ne l'avait entendu. Ils se mirent tous à s'agiter, Midorima se levant brusquement de son siège, demandant d'une voix dont on percevait la fureur :

« _Ils ont osés te toucher ?_

-Midorima, personne ne m'a touché, d'accord ? Tu sais bien que Kise exagère toujours tout. »

Encore une fois, personne ne l'écouta.

Ce fut au tour de Murasakibara de brutalement se lever pour dire :

« Je vais les écraser.

-Rah, mais dites-moi que c'est pas vrai ! » S'écria Aomine.

Akashi se tourna vers lui. Celui-ci avait l'air exaspéré.

« Franchement, continua-t-il, déjà que Satsuki arrête pas de se faire draguer par tout les mecs du coin, il faut que ça t'arrive aussi ! T'exagères ! Va falloir aussi te surveiller maintenant ! »

Bien déterminé à reprendre le contrôle de la situation et déjà passablement énervé, il tonna :

« Ça suffit. Il ne m'est rien arrivé de grave, d'accord ? Midorima, lâche cette poignée de porte, il est hors de question que tu ailles les voir, je te rappelle que tu ne sais pas te battre, Murasakibara tu n'écraseras personne, et Aomine, qu'est ce que tu racontes à propos de me faire surveiller ?

-Bah, Akashi, t'es vulnérable face à ce genre d'attaque.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

-Parce que les types qui draguent comme ça sont loin d'être innocents. Et toi, de ce côté-là, t'as plutôt le niveau d'un gamin de maternelle.

-G-Gamin de maternelle ? Répéta-il.

-Bah ouais, je veux dire, t'as sûrement même pas de revues cochonnes. »

Akashi fut trop abasourdi pour répondre et ne put qu'émettre un son inarticulé. Aomine avait la tête de quelqu'un qui semblait se rendre compte qu'il était allé trop loin et le regardait avec appréhension.

Midorima, le teint rouge, s'écria furieux :

« Aomine ! Comment oses-tu lui sortir des trucs pareils ! Excuse-toi !

-J'ai pas à m'excuser pour ça ! » Protesta Aomine.

Momoi désirant apaiser la situation se plaça à côté d'Akashi et lui dit :

« Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais. Tu sais, ça fait du bien de voir qu'il existe des garçons qui ne pensent pas qu'à ça. »

Apparemment, même Momoi pensait qu'il avait un niveau de gamin de maternelle.

Akashi soupira puis annonça :

« Bon, il commence à être tard. Si vous avez terminé, on pourrait peut-être rentrer. »

Ils conclurent tous que c'était une bonne idée et quittèrent le karaoké.

Sur le chemin du retour, Kise déclara :

« Mais tout le monde sait plutôt bien chanter. Si on en a marre du basket, on pourra toujours se reconvertir en un groupe d'idoles.

-Ne sois pas stupide, Kise, rétorqua Akashi, Murasakibara est incapable de chanter.

-Genre, c'est ça qui te dérange. » Fit Aomine.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Ce chapitre est un peu plus tranquille et calme que les autres. J'avais envie de donner une petite pause à Akashi après ses vacances pour le moins crevantes.**_

Akashi se dirigeait tranquillement vers la maison de Midorima.

Ils avaient l'attention de passer l'après-midi ensemble pour jouer du piano ensemble vu qu'ils avaient un futur concert à répéter, lui et Midorima allant au même conservatoire.

La maison de Midorima était grande et très moderne. Lui aussi venait d'une riche famille, même si la sienne n'était pas aussi riche et influente que celle d'Akashi.

Akashi appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone et attendit pour une réponse. La voix toujours sérieuse et posée de son ami ne tarda pas à retentir :

« Tu peux entrer. »

Akashi s'exécuta et se trouva dans un spacieux et luxueux salon. Un immense canapé de cuir s'étendait sur une grande partie de la pièce et un écran plasma se tenait devant. L'intégralité de la pièce était parfaitement rangé et c'était probablement le cas pour le reste des autres pièces.

Akashi retrouva Midorima dans la cuisine. Il était assis sur un tabouret, les mains posés sur la table. Il portait un tablier.

Akashi savait que Midorima n'aurait jamais accepté de se montrer dans cette tenue à quelqu'un d'autre que lui et encore moins Aomine ou Kise.

« Salut, Midorima. Qu'est que tu fais ?

-J'ai fait un gâteau, répondit celui-ci.

-Un gâteau ? » Répéta Akashi, soudainement en alerte.

Midorima ne savait pas cuisiner.

On pouvait même dire qu'il était encore pire que Momoi, étant donné qu'il n'arrivait même pas à arriver à _un résultat._

« Et pourquoi tu as fait un gâteau ?

-C'est pour l'anniversaire de ma petite sœur. Je me suis dit que je pouvais essayer d'en faire un.

-Oh, c'est très attentionné de ta part. Et... il est où ce gâteau ?

-Dans le four. D'ailleurs, il devrait être prêt, maintenant. » Fit Midorima avec un ton satisfait.

Celui-ci rajouta alors :

« Je suis vraiment content de moi. Cette fois, j'ai réussi mon coup. Il va être parfait.

-Content de l'apprendre. » Fit Akashi bien qu'il soit légèrement dubitatif.

Il ne fallait pas sous-estimer le manque de savoir absolu de Midorima en matière de cuisine.

Midorima se leva de son tabouret, ouvrit le four et en sortit l'assiette qu'il contenait auparavant. Une fumée épaisse et noire était sortit du four, mais Midorima ne sembla pas y prêter attention.

Il lui présenta l'assiette et lui demanda :

« Alors ? »

Akashi fixa l'assiette, ne trouvant pas ses mots. Puis, il releva les yeux vers Midorima.

« Qui y a t-il ? » Demanda celui-ci, perplexe.

Akashi se remit à fixer l'assiette.

Puis il dit :

« Midorima, où est le gâteau ?

-Il est juste-là, dit-il légèrement agacé en tendant l'assiette vers Akashi.

-Non, Midorima. Il n'y est pas. »

Midorima baissa enfin les yeux sur l'assiette qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

Il n'y avait qu'un tas de cendres posé sur cette assiette.

Midorima cligna des yeux. Une fois, deux fois.

Puis il regarda Akashi.

Akashi le regarda en retour.

Midorima baissa le regard sur ce qui restait du gâteau.

Akashi demanda alors :

« Midorima... Tu veux que je t'aide pour ton gâteau ? »

Midorima répondit alors d'une voix étouffée :

« Oui, je veux bien. »

Akashi et Midorima se mirent donc au travail.

Cette tâche faite par deux adolescents de quatorze ans auraient pu être faite dans le chahut, mais leur travail fut accompli dans le plus grand sérieux et la plus grande diligence, Akashi et Midorima n'étant pas ce genre de garçons.

Donc, pas de bataille de farine, pas de plaisanterie, juste de la pâtisserie poussée à son plus haut niveau.

Akashi laissa le soin à Midorima d'accomplir tous les gestes de la fabrication du gâteau, ne voulant pas que celui-ci ait l'impression qu'il le faisait à sa place.

Il savait mieux que quiconque que Midorima nourrissait un complexe d'infériorité à son égard et le fait d'être toujours surpassé par son ami lui pesait beaucoup.

Ainsi, Akashi se contenta de lire à voix haute les instructions de la recette du gâteau et d'intervenir de temps en temps quand Midorima s'égarait un peu trop ou ne savait tout simplement pas comment s'y prendre. ( A un moment, il fallait enrober le gâteau de crème et Midorima ne semblait absolument pas être en mesure de faire autre chose qu'un pur carnage.)

Quand ils eurent terminés ( et qu'Akashi eut empêché Midorima de tout gâcher à cause d'une quelconque bourde ), ils regardèrent le gâteau qui se tenait sur la table.

« Et bien, il m'a l'air très bien. » Commenta Akashi.

Bien sûr, si c'était lui qui avait eu les commandes, il aurait été encore meilleur, mais ils étaient arrivés à un résultat plus que convenable et il n'était pas utile de le mentionner.

Ils le mirent ensuite au four, et vu le niveau de connaissance parfaitement nul qu'avait en réalité Midorima de l'appareil, Akashi jugea qu'il valait mieux qu'il s'occupe de la programmation.

Akashi se tourna vers son ami :

« C'est bon, tout est parfait. Il devrait être cuit dans une bonne heure. En attendant, on peut aller répéter.

-Bonne idée. » Approuva Midorima.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de musique où se tenait le gigantesque piano de Midorima. Akashi jouait aussi du piano, mais il avait une légère préférence pour le violon, bien qu'il soit capable de jouer les deux avec un niveau équivalent de perfection.

Midorima et lui répétèrent pendant un moment, puis firent une marche à quatre mains. Tout se déroulait dans la paix et dans le calme qui étaient tellement commun aux moments passés avec Midorima.

Akashi se sentait se détendre un peu et dieu sait comme il en avait besoin.

C'était bien pour ça que Midorima était son meilleur ami et pas quelqu'un d'autre. Cela faisait du bien de passer du temps avec quelqu'un qui avait les même passe-temps que vous et qui était calme et silencieux.

Cela changeait des moments passés avec l'intégralité de la génération miracle qui trouvaient toujours un moyen de tourner à la débandade.

Une fois terminé leur marche à quatre mains, Akashi se lança dans une interprétation personnelle, quand Midorima demanda brusquement :

« Alors... Comment vont les amours ? »

Ce fut tellement soudain qu'Akashi faillit faire une fausse note.

Faillit.

Parce qu'au fond, il était bien connu qu'Akashi ne faisait _jamais_ de fausse notes. Ce qui emmenait son professeur de musique à s'asseoir dans un coin de la pièce, le visage entre les mains, et à se demander un brin désespéré, à quoi est-ce qu'il pouvait bien servir.

Ce qui emmena Akashi à répondre :

« C'est un peu inattendu de ta part. »

Et pour inattendu, c'était effectivement inattendu.

Des tonnes de garçons de leur âge passaient leur temps à parler de filles, mais c'était un sujet qui ne venait pour ainsi dire _jamais_ dans leurs conversations.

Akashi continua :

« Je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses cette question ?

-Oh, pour rien, répondit-il d'un ton très peu naturel.

-Midorima, je me doute bien que ce n'est pas « pour rien ». Alors, quel est le problème ?

-Et bien, hm... »

Du rouge se mit à s'étaler sur ses joues.

« On... on m'a fait une déclaration il y a peu de temps, admit-il. Par une fille. » Fit-il comme si c'était nécessaire de le préciser.

Akashi continua de jouer, bien que son regard fut toujours fixé sur Midorima.

« Et c'est pour ça que tu as décidé de me poser cette question bizarre ?

-Je voulais t'en parler, mais je ne voyais pas comment aborder le sujet.

-Je vois. »

Il y eut un silence.

Puis Midorima ajouta :

« J'ai vu ça dans un film.

-Je vois. » Répéta Akashi.

Un autre silence.

Puis Akashi demanda :

« Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? »

Que Midorima ait pu recevoir une déclaration d'amour ne le choquait pas outre-mesure. Midorima n'avait peut-être pas autant de succès que lui ou Kise, mais il pouvait tout de même attirer certaines personnes, charmées par son élégance ou par sa constance.

« Je... Je ne sais pas vraiment.

-Tu connais cette fille ?

-Et bien, elle est dans ma classe.

-Tu l'apprécies ?

-Je ne la connais pas vraiment. Je ne peux pas vraiment te dire. »

Il y eut un autre silence.

Akashi voyait bien que Midorima était gêné et actuellement, il ne faisait rien pour l'aider.

Majoritairement parce que le voir embarrassé était vraiment drôle.

Mais il décida qu'il avait en assez profité comme ça.

Il dit alors :

« Ne te force pas. Si elle ne te plaît pas, dis-lui non, et puis c'est tout.

-Comment je fais ça ? » Demanda-t-il un peu précipitamment.

Il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et il rajouta précipitamment, essayant de se rattraper :

« Enfin, je veux dire, c'est une situation à laquelle tu es habitué, alors que moi... Ça ne m'arrive pas souvent... Et... Je demande simplement conseil... Parce que je ne me surestime pas...

-Midorima. Du calme. » Intervient Akashi.

Midorima se tut aussitôt.

« Fais simple. Dis-lui juste que tu ne veux pas sortir avec elle. Mais doucement. C'est tout.

-C'est tout ?

-Mais, oui, c'est tout. Pas la peine de vouloir se compliquer la vie. »

Puis Akashi continua de jouer tout aussi paisiblement.

Quand il partit, Midorima le raccompagna sur le pallier et lui dit alors :

« Akashi. Je crois que je viens de réaliser que ta vie ne doit pas être facile.

-C'est bien que quelqu'un s'en rende enfin compte. » Répondit-il.


	10. Chapter 10

Akashi avait commis une terrible erreur.

Cela pouvait sembler surprenant venant de sa part ( après tout, c'était d' _Akashi Seijuurou_ dont on parlait ), mais il s'agissait de la pure vérité.

Il avait accepté d'aller faire du shopping avec Momoi et Kise.

Mais quel idiot.

Mais bon, ce n'était pas comme si c'était tout à fait de sa faute. Après tout, il s'était dit, quand ils l'avaient invité, que ce n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise idée. Il n'avait pas souvent le temps d'être avec ses amis et généralement il déclinait leurs invitations, disant qu'il avait autre choses à faire. Mais il s'était dit, que pour une fois, il pouvait bien faire un effort et arrêter de faire son asocial comme aurait dit Aomine.

Et il s'était donc retrouvé à accepter.

Les autres n'avaient pas été invités, bien sûr, car il s'agissait de shopping, après tout. Aomine ne voulait jamais rien d'autre que de s'acheter des chaussures de basket, Midorima, Murasakibara et Kuroko, n'ayant pour leur part aucun intérêt dans ce domaine.

Kise et Momoi étaient par contre des mordus de shoppings et Akashi, même s'il ne s'agissait pas vraiment de ce qu'il préférait au monde, appréciait l'activité de temps en temps.

Et c'est ainsi qu'Akashi se retrouva en leur compagnie dans le gigantesque centre commercial de la ville.

Au début, ça avait été plutôt sympa. Ils fouillèrent tous les trois dans les multiples boutiques du centre-ville à la recherche d'habits et c'était plutôt drôle.

Mais au bout de déjà deux bonnes heures, Akashi commençait à en avoir marre. Il aimait bien le shopping, certes, mais uniquement si ça ne durait pas trop longtemps. Il n'était pas le genre de type à vouloir rester dans un centre-commercial toute la journée.

Malheureusement, c'était apparemment ce que Kise et Momoi avait prévu de faire.

Kise, étant mannequin, était un vrai fashion addict et Momoi n'était pas vraiment mieux.

C'était donc ainsi qu'il se trouvait dans une énième boutique le dos au collé à un mur, pendant que Kise et Momoi continuaient de fureter avec enthousiasme sans montrer le moindre signe de fatigue.

Akashi se demandait sincèrement d'où est-ce qu'ils tiraient une telle énergie.

Pour l'instant, il n'avait acheté qu'une écharpe, ( il aimait bien les écharpes ) et il attendait avec impatience que Kise et Momoi décident qu'ils en avaient terminé.

Ça lui apprendra à vouloir passer du temps avec des gens.

On pouvait vraiment se demander ce qui lui était passé par la tête.

Il s'apprêtait à pousser un soupir quand Kise l'interpella :

« Regarde, Akashichi, il faut que tu essaies ça ! »

Akashi tourna un œil désintéressé au pantalon noir que Kise tenait dans les mains en disant :

« Tu crois vraiment ?

-Oui, oui, j'en suis sûr ! Allez, Akashichi, essaie, juste pour voir !

-Ça va, j'ai compris. Mais j'essaie juste, d'accord ? »

Akashi se dirigea donc vers une cabine d'essayage et mit le pantalon. Il se regarda dans la glace et décida que ça lui allait plutôt bien, mais il se sentit obligé de demander :

« Mais, Kise... Tu as pris quelle taille ? Parce que c'est un peu serré...

-C'est normal, Akashi-kun, lui répondit Momoi, c'est un slim, c'est normal que ça colle.

-D'accord, mais ce n'est quand même pas très confortable, tempéra Akashi, pas sûr de savoir si c'était une bonne idée d'acheter un pantalon pareil.

-Ce genre de vêtement n'est pas fait pour être confortable. Fais voir, fit Kise en ouvrant brutalement le rideau noir pour voir le résultat.

-Kise ! Protesta Akashi, n'ouvre pas comme ça !

-C'est bon Akashichi, on est entre hommes !

-Momoi n'est même pas à deux mètres de toi.

-Elle a vu bien pire. » Répliqua Kise, faisant référence à la mauvaise manie de Momoi de débarquer pendant qu'ils se changeaient.

Momoi le dévisagea des pieds à la tête puis se mit à crier d'un ton ravi :

« Akashi-kun, ça te va vraiment bien ! Je pourrais vraiment sortir avec toi ! Enfin, seulement s'il n'y avait pas Tetsu-kun, j'aurais... Enfin, vous savez, par rapport à Tetsu-kun, je...

-C'est bon, Momoi, on sait, la coupa Akashi.

-Moi aussi, s'il n'y avait pas Kurokochi... » Fit Kise, qui s'arrêta ensuite brutalement.

Il fixait Akashi et Momoi d'un œil incertain et ceux-ci le fixaient aussi.

Si l'amour que portait Momoi à Kuroko était bien connu, en ce qui concernait Kise, les choses étaient un peu plus vagues et n'étaient pas vraiment dites à voix hautes.

Momoi regardait Kise, avec un sourire fixe, comme si elle l'enjoignait à faire attention à ce qu'il allait dire.

Kise lui rendait son regard, de la sueur coulant sur son front.

« Ki-chan, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Ha ha, rien du tout !

-Tant mieux dans ce cas ! » Fit Momoi, continuant d'arborer un grand sourire.

Akashi jugea qu'il était temps de porter cette après-midi shopping à sa fin.

« Bon, je crois bien qu'il est le temps de rentrer, annonça-t-il.

-Hein ? Déjà ? Protesta Kise.

-Kise, ça fait déjà deux heures.

-Ce n'est rien deux heures ! S'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

-Si, c'est beaucoup deux heures, soupira Akashi. Je n'ai pas le temps de rester ici aussi longtemps.

-Bon, d'accord, fit Kise d'un ton triste, mais avant de partir, on passe faire un tour à l'animalerie !

-L'animalerie ? Répéta-t-il, perdu.

-Oui, l'animalerie ! Il y a en une au centre commercial et il y a pleins d'animaux trop mignons ! Renchérit Momoi d'un ton enthousiaste.

-Vous voulez à tout prix y aller ? Demanda Akashi, perplexe.

-Oui, on veut ! » Dirent-ils tous les deux.

Décidément, Kise et Momoi œuvrant pour un but commun était quelque chose de définitivement d'effrayant.

« Bon, d'accord, céda-t-il. Mais après, on rentre, d'accord ?

-D'accord ! » Firent-ils de la même façon que des petits enfants.

Akashi se rhabilla et reposa le pantalon où Kise l'avait trouvé ( il n'allait quand même pas acheter un truc aussi inconfortable ) et ils se dirigèrent vers l'animalerie.

A l'intérieur de l'animalerie, il y avait deux espaces séparés où se trouvaient des chiots et des chatons.

Kise et Momoi se dirigèrent immédiatement vers l'enclos des chiots en s'extasiant sur à quel point ils étaient mignons.

Akashi qui n'aimait pas les chiens, préféra aller voir les chatons.

Akashi aimait beaucoup les chats.

Il s'agissait de créatures gracieuses, intelligentes et surtout indépendantes. Ils n'étaient pas comme les chiens qui étaient toujours entrain de quémander de l'affection.

Et surtout, les chats, c'étaient mignon.

Leurs petites pattes étaient mignonnes, ainsi que leurs moustaches, leurs grand yeux...

Oui, Akashi était fana de chats.

Tout les chatons de l'enclos étaient tous aussi mignons les uns que les autres. Certains dormaient en boule tandis que d'autres jouaient entre eux en poussant des petits miaulements.

Puis, un chaton aux poils longs de couleur beige sauf pour le bout des pattes et le museau qui étaient noirs, vint placer son regard vers lui et miaula dans sa direction.

Akashi combattit contre l'envie de l'attraper et de s'enfuir avec pour lui faire plein de câlins à la maison.

Non. Il ne pouvait acheter comme ça un chaton.

Un chaton ne manquerait pas de faire des bêtises.

Il grifferait le fauteuil préféré de son père, il perdrait ses poils partout, il irait le réveiller aux aurores juste pour l'embêter.

Non, il ne pouvait pas adopter un chaton.

Il devait vite partir avant qu'il ne s'attache trop et rentrer à la maison.

Akashi ne bougea pas.

Il resta encore un moment à observer le chaton qui continuait de le regarder. Il avait posé ses petits pattes sur la vitre comme s'il voulait qu'Akashi le porte et poussait de petits miaulements.

 _Arrête d'essayer de me tenter,_ pensa Akashi.

Il était tellement absorbé par le chaton qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que Kise et Momoi en avaient finis avec les chiots et étaient venus le rejoindre. Ils s'étaient postés chacun à un côté différent et le regardait fixement.

« Akashi-kun, il te plaît ce chaton ? » Demanda Momoi.

Akashi tressaillit puis reprit ces esprits et répondit :

« Oh, non, c'est bon. On y va ?

-Tu sais, Akashichi, s'il te plaît vraiment, tu peux l'acheter.

-C'est vrai qu'il est mignon, mais je ne peux pas l'acheter comme ça. En plus, je ne peux l'acheter comme ça sans en parler à mon père.

-Ce n'est pas grave, ça. Si tu l'achetais, je suis sûr que ton père ne s'en rendrait même pas compte ! » Objecta Kise.

Il y eut un silence, puis Momoi siffla d'un air alarmé :

« Ki-chan ! »

Kise dut se rendre compte de sa maladresse car il dit :

« Ah... Euh... Je suis désolé, je voulais pas...

-C'est bon, Kise. » Fit Akashi d'un ton las.

Kise avait probablement raison en plus. Son père n'était jamais à la maison et s'il ramenait à un chaton à la maison, il était bien capable de s'en ficher.

« Tu sais, on peut réserver les animaux. On pourrait très bien le faire, comme ça ne t'engage pas à le prendre si tu changes d'avis. » Fit Momoi pour changer de sujet.

Akashi dut admettre que c'était une bonne idée. Il regarda à nouveau le chaton, cherchant à prendre une décision.

Le chaton se mit à se lécher la patte puis à se l'appliquer sur le museau.

Akashi alla réserver le chaton.


	11. Chapter 11

Il y avait des jours comme ça, où Akashi avait le moral au plus bas.

Ce genre de choses arrivaient à tout le monde et elles arrivaient aussi à Akashi Seijuurou.

Bien malheureusement.

On pouvait se demander quelle était la cause du malheur de ce jeune homme considéré par tous comme si parfait.

Elle était très simple.

Ses amis avaient oubliés de l'inviter à une sortie après les cours.

Enfin, Akashi espérait qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'un oubli. ( Si jamais il se trouvait que ses amis omettaient volontairement de l'inviter parce qu'ils le trouvaient ennuyant, il n'était pas sûr de s'en remettre. )

C'était en rentrant des cours qu'Akashi les avait vu par hasard, près d'un combini. Ils riaient tous ensemble, en mangeant des glaces.

Apparemment, ça ne leur était pas venu à l'esprit qu'Akashi aussi aurait peut-être eu envie de manger une glace avec ses amis.

Mais bon.

Il fallait voir les choses en face. Il avait toujours été considéré comme un peu à part dans leur petit groupe et il fallait dire que c'était aussi un peu de sa faute.

Il fallait toujours qu'il soit distant avec les autres.

Mais en même temps, ce n'était pas tout à fait de sa faute. On l'avait éduqué de façon à ce qu'il sache tout sur tout, mais jamais on ne lui avait donné des cours de sociabilité.

Ce fut donc ainsi qu'Akashi se retrouva à rentrer chez lui, la mort dans l'âme.

Il devait arrêter de déprimer. C'était stupide d'avoir des considérations pareilles. S'il était bel et bien un Akashi, il devrait se ficher royalement qu'on ne l'ait pas invité à une sortie dans un combini pour manger des glaces.

Mais quand même, ça restait dur de ne pas se sentir blessé.

Au moins chez lui, il y avait un adorable petit chaton ( qu'il avait fini par acheter ) qui l'attendait pour lui faire plein de câlins.

Enfin quelqu'un qui pensait à lui.

Un peu revigoré par cette pensée, il reprit sa route avec un peu plus d'entrain.

La nuit était déjà tombée et Akashi arrivait près d'une berge avec de nombreux bancs disposés tout du long.

C'est alors qu'Akashi vit Haizaki affalé sur l'un de ces bancs, avec ce qui semblait être un pack de bières posé près de lui.

Haizaki tourna la tête et vit qu'Akashi se tenait derrière lui à le regarder.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel les deux s'affrontèrent du regard.

Puis Akashi dit :

« Haizaki. »

Celui-ci, méfiant, répondit :

« Ouais ? »

Akashi tendit un doigt vers le pack de bières.

Comme Haizaki ne disait rien, il finit par demander :

« Est-ce que c'est de l'alcool ? »

Haizaki regarda alors à ses pieds, vers la direction que pointait le doigt d'Akashi, puis il répondit d'un ton plat :

« Ouais, je crois bien. »

Ils s'affrontèrent alors encore un peu du regard.

Honnêtement, Akashi ne savait pas trop ce qu'il était censé faire. Il ne s'était jamais entendu avec Haizaki.

Celui-ci ne respectait jamais les règles, arrivait en retard aux entraînements, ne venait pas aux matchs, se battait et piquait les petites copines des autres.

Entre autre, c'était vraiment pas un type fréquentable.

« Haizaki, répéta Akashi.

-Oui. Quoi, fit celui-ci d'un ton désobligeant.

-Est-ce nécessaire de te rappeler que tu es mineur et que tu n'as absolument pas le droit de boire de l'alcool ?

-Nan. Je sais déjà tout ça. »

Akashi émit un lourd soupir et garda son regard sur Haizaki.

Il passa un moment, quelque peu gênant certes, où ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlèrent, puis Haizaki finit par demander :

« Akashi, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-Je rentre chez moi. » Répondit-il, légèrement sur la défensive.

Il ne voyait vraiment pas en quoi est-ce qu'il avait des comptes à rendre à Haizaki.

Celui-ci poursuivit :

« Tu n'es pas avec les autres ? Je croyais qu'ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous pour aller manger des glaces. »

Akashi haussa un sourcil, puis répondit sommairement :

« Non, je ne suis pas avec eux. »

Haizaki le regarda un moment, silencieux, puis dit d'un ton railleur :

« Ils ne t'ont pas invités, c'est ça ? »

Devant une telle vérité, Akashi ne put que rester muet.

Il s'attendait à ce que Haizaki continue de se moquer de lui mais à sa grande surprise celui-ci murmura d'un ton bas :

« Moi non plus, ils ne m'ont pas invités. »

C'était tellement inattendu de la part d'Haizaki qu'Akashi en resta pantois.

Haizaki, se sentir rejeté ?

C'était impossible. C'était d'Haizaki dont on parlait. S'il avait voulu bien s'entendre avec eux, il aurait commencé par se montrer un peu plus sympa avec eux.

Enfin, c'était ce que disait la logique, non ?

Akashi l'observa un moment, muet, incertain de la conduite à adopter par la suite. Il avait certes envie de rentrer chez lui, mais en même temps, il ressentait le besoin ( dû à ce qu'Aomine appelait son instinct maternel ) d'aller voir Haizaki pour le consoler.

« Haizaki... »

Il ne put terminer sa phrase car celui-ci s'était levé et dit :

« Bon, aller, viens, tant qu'on y est.

-Où ça ? Fit Akashi, perdu.

-Viens, c'est tout ! On va aller s'amuser quelque part. »

Akashi resta muet un moment, n'en revenant pas. S'il n'aimait pas vraiment Haizaki, celui-ci n'avait jamais semblé particulièrement l'apprécier en retour, alors une telle proposition le surprenait forcément.

Et en plus, il ne pouvait pas le suivre comme ça, c'était d'Haizaki dont on parlait. Quoiqu'il avait en tête, ça promettait pas mal d'ennuis et il n'y aurait rien de bénéfique à traîner avec tel type.

Puis il lui vient en tête que les autres étaient tous entrain de manger _des glaces_ et il n'en eut alors plus rien à faire et suivit Haizaki.

Ils marchèrent tous les deux un moment et finirent par déboucher dans un quartier plutôt mal famé.

Akashi sentit d'un coup l'inquiétude le gagner, se demandant s'il pouvait vraiment faire confiance à Haizaki.

Il demanda à son... ( ami, coéquipier, vague connaissance, ennemi juré ? ) compagnon où est-ce qu'ils allaient comme ça.

Haizaki lui répondit d'un ton traînant :

« A une salle d'arcade, évidemment.

-Ah, d'accord. »

Akashi n'était jusque là, pas souvent allé dans des salles d'arcades. Il était réputé pour être un élève modèle et les élèves modèles ne traînaient pas dans les salles d'arcades, ils rentraient directement chez eux pour faire leurs devoirs et faire toutes les choses ennuyantes et barbantes qu'on attendaient d'eux.

Non, Akashi n'avait aucune amertume par rapport à son statut de gentil garçon.

Ils finirent par arriver devant une salle d'arcade quelque peu décrépie qui sentait l'endroit louche à des kilomètres.

Akashi eut brutalement envie de s'enfuir en courant. Puis il se rappela qu'il était un gentil garçon ce qu'il voulait dire qu'il ne faisait jamais rien d'intéressant et que pour une fois, il pouvait bien se bouger et sortir un peu de son quotidien chronométré à la minute près.

Il entra donc avec Haizaki et regarda avec intérêt les alentours.

L'intérieur de la salle d'arcade était plutôt mal entretenu. La peinture blanche des murs s'écaillait en plusieurs endroits et des saletés jonchaient le sol. La clientèle elle-même était composée en majorité de jeunes hommes à l'air peu avenants et de quelques filles qui ne semblaient pas vraiment convenir à l'idéal féminin japonais, c'est à dire de gentilles jeunes filles studieuses aux cheveux noirs, celles-ci ayant les cheveux teints et des faux ongles.

Deux garçons un peu plus âgés les rejoignirent.

L'un avait plusieurs piercings et des cheveux verts avec un côté rasé tandis que l'autre avec son sweat-shirt et son bandana avait l'air de se prendre pour un vrai _gangsta._

Akashi ne fut pas vraiment impressionné par eux. Il voyait bien que c'était surtout des vantards et ils ne dégageait pas l'aura qu'avaient Nijimura et ses amis délinquants, chez qui on sentait une véritable connaissance du monde de la rue.

Le type au piercings dit à Haizaki :

« Salut, mon pote, qui est-ce que tu nous amènes ?

-Un élève modèle, répliqua Haizaki avec un air goguenard, on va lui apprendre comment on fait pour s'amuser. »

Les deux garçons ricanèrent à ces mots et Akashi haussa les sourcils, mais décida de laisser passer.

Pourquoi pas, après tout.

Akashi passa le reste de la soirée avec Haizaki et les deux autres, testant différents jeux d'arcades.

S'ils le méprisaient un peu au début, ce mépris disparut bientôt quand ils se rendirent compte qu'Akashi était très doué pour les jeux d'arcades.

Vraiment très doué.

Il finit par commencer un jeu, supposé être impossible à terminer du premier coup, et à la grande surprise de tout le monde, il le réussit sans la moindre difficulté.

Ses exploits commençant à attirer l'attention des autres personnes présentes dans la salle d'arcade, il fut bientôt entouré par l'ensemble de la salle qui semblait trouver le fait qu'un garçon bien propre sur lui soit en réalité un prodige en jeux d'arcades très amusant.

Le type aux piercings posa une main sur son épaule et demanda, riant :

« Hé, c'est ça qu'apprennent les premiers de la classe, maintenant ?

-Non, c'est juste moi qui suis doué dans tous les domaines. » Répondit calmement Akashi.

Croyant à une blague, le type aux cheveux verts éclata de rire.

Akashi ne faisait pas de plaisanteries.

Après avoir fini une dernière partie, Akashi finit par rentrer chez lui se pelotonna sur le canapé avec son chaton et mit le journal du soir.

Ça avait été plutôt une bonne journée au final.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Voilà, voilà ! Désolée. Je sais que ça fait pas mal de temps que je n'ai rien publié.**_

Le chemin menant à la piscine municipale était considéré comme l'une des grandes épreuves de la vie des membres du club de basket de Teiko. S'étirant sur plusieurs kilomètres, juste à côté d'une grande route, il s'agissait d'un chemin fait de poussière et de caillasse jaune qui ne disposait pas de la moindre ombre qui auraient pu un tant soit peu les soulager.

Ils étaient obligés de prendre ce chemin car il n'y avait aucun arrêt de bus qui soit près de la piscine.

« Chaud, trop chaud ! Il fait trop chaud ! Se plaignit Kise.

-Kise, fit Aomine d'un ton excédé, tu vas te plaindre à chaque fois qu'il fait chaud ?

-Oui... » Rétorqua Kise d'une voix traînante.

Akashi tenait une bretelle du sac qui contenait toutes leurs affaires et l'autre était tenue par Nijimura. Celui-ci avait décidé de venir avec eux, également accompagné d'Haizaki. Depuis le début du trajet, Akashi gardait un œil sur Haizaki et Kise, prêt à déceler le moindre début de bagarre. Les disputes entre Kise et Aomine étaient perpétuelles mais elles étaient inoffensives tandis que celles entre Kise et Haizaki pouvaient faire de sérieux dégâts.

« Nijimura-san. »

Son aîné se tourna vers lui, et Akashi lui demanda :

« Étant donné qu'on est en plein été et qu'il fait une chaleur épouvantable, il ne risque pas d'y avoir la foule à la piscine ?

-C'est pas juste un risque, Akashi. C'est certain. »

En entendant la réponse, il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Passer l'après-midi dans une piscine surchauffée et bondée ne l'enthousiasmait guère. Mais tout les autres avaient insisté pour aller à la piscine et il n'avait pas eu le courage de leur dire non.

Bon. Il fallait relativiser. Dès qu'il serait rentré à la maison, il se mettrait au frais avec un bon thé glacé.

Il vit Haizaki se mettre à l'ombre d'un muret près du bord de chemin et s'exclamer :

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne sens pas l'ombre ?

-Parce que ce muret est plus petit que toi, crétin. » Fit Aomine.

Haizaki vira rouge vif et marmonna :

« C'est à cause de la chaleur, ça me ramollit le cerveau.

-Vraiment ? C'est pas plutôt tout le temps que tu as le cerveau ramolli ? Demanda Kise.

-Kise. » Fit Akashi d'un ton d'avertissement.

Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment qu'ils se battent tout les deux. Vraiment pas. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à leur demander de bien se tenir, le bâtiment de la piscine se dressa devant eux. Ils pouvaient entendre d'ici les cris des enfants et des autres jeunes et le bruit caractéristique des éclaboussures d'eau. Juste devant la piscine s'étendait un parking rempli à craquer de voitures qui cuisaient au soleil.

« Enfin... » Dit Aomine.

Nijimura claqua ses mains et leur dit à tous :

« Bon, vous connaissez les règles. On se tient bien, on ne créer pas d'ennuis, et on évite de tenter de noyer quelqu'un dans la piscine, finit-il en lançant un regard d'avertissement à Haizaki et Kise qui se mirent à d'un coup à regarder ailleurs. Si vous avez des problèmes avec la sécurité parce que vous aurez fait je sais pas trop quoi, vous allez m'entendre. Si l'un de vous se retrouve à l'infirmerie à cause d'un autre, vous allez m'entendre. En gros, faites quoique ce soit de mal, et vous allez m'entendre. C'est compris ?

-Oui. » Firent-ils tous à l'unisson excepté Akashi qui savait bien que Nijimura ne s'adressait pas à lui.

C'était un soulagement qu'il ait bien voulu venir avec eux, car Akashi savait que en sa présence, les autres se tiendraient à peu près convenablement. Il allait peut-être pouvoir se détendre un peu pour une fois.

Nijimura leur tourna le dos et avança de quelques pas, puis s'arrêta et se retourna brutalement.

« Et au fait, je sais qu'il y a un super haut toboggan géant dans cette piscine. Interdiction formelle d'y jeter qui que ce soit, c'est bien clair ?

-Oooh... Firent alors Haizaki et Aomine à l'unisson.

-Pas de « oooh » qui tienne. Ce n'est même pas non plus la peine d'essayer de faire ça dans mon dos, je le saurais tout de suite. Je connais très bien la façon qu'à Kise de hurler, Termina Nijimura.

-Hé, protesta Kise, pourquoi est-ce que serait forcément moi qu'on jetterait de ce toboggan ? »

Personne ne lui répondit.

Après être entré dans le bâtiment et s'être changé, les craintes d'Akashi se confirmèrent quand il vit qu'il y avait bel et bien foule à la piscine. Les autres se mirent à grogner de déception.

« Je vous avais prévenus, fit Akashi, mais vous ne m'écoutez jamais.

-Moi, je t'ai cru, Akashi-kun.

-C'est très bien, Kuroko. » Répondit-il d'un ton las.

Momoi sauta brusquement sur le dos de Kuroko en questionnant :

« Tetsu-kun, tu aimes mon maillot ?

-Satsuki, va t'exhiber ailleurs ! Cria Aomine.

-Crétin ! C'est toi qui est un exhibitionniste, pas moi !

-Allez vous disputez ailleurs. » Fit Akashi en étendant sa serviette sur un carré d'herbe.

Puis il s'allongea dessus de tout son long. Il ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit une seconde plus tard, en leur disant :

« Tu as fini de me regarder comme ça ?

-Je te matais pas ! S'écria brutalement Midorima.

-Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'insinuais et en plus, ce n'était pas à toi que je parlais. » Fit posément Akashi.

Tout les autres se mirent à regarder ailleurs.

 _D'accord. En fait, ils étaient tous entrain de me mater._

Nijimura fit claquer sa serviette contre la jambe de Midorima, qui émit un cri perçant.

« Allez, du balais tout le monde ! Vous avez insistez pour aller à la piscine, maintenant allez vous baigner.

-Vous ne venez pas avec nous ? Demanda Murasakibara.

-Pas tout de suite, dit Akashi, peut-être après que ça se soit un peu dégorgé.

-Ça veut dire quoi « dégorgé » ? fit Aomine.

-Et on dit que c'est moi qui ait le cerveau ramolli... Grogna Haizaki.

-Hein, t'as dit quoi, là ? » Rétorqua Aomine qui allait continuer sur sa lancée avant d'être happé par la vision d'un groupe de filles en maillots de bains. Il s'élança à leur suite, tout de suite accompagné d'Haizaki.

« Combien de râteaux ils vont se prendre à ton avis ? Demanda Nijimura qui s'était allongé à côté de lui.

-Je ne sais pas. Si ça se trouve certaines filles auront la bêtise de les trouver séduisants, Répondit Akashi, d'un ton affligé.

-Sûr. »

Il s'étira longuement, se mettant sur le ventre et poussa un soupir d'aise.

« Ah, ça fait du bien. » Commenta-t-il.

Akashi eut un léger sourire. C'est vrai que ces moments de détentes étaient précieux. Il regarda ses amis se diriger vers la piscine puis se décida à fermer les yeux. Il resta un moment ainsi, à se détendre, avant qu'il soit réveillé de son demi-sommeil par Nijimura qui lui tapotait le coude.

« Qui y a-t-il ? Demanda Akashi, ébloui par la soudaine clarté émanant du soleil d'été. Nijimura lui indiqua alors un groupe de filles, toutes en maillot de bains.

« Ces filles, elles ne sont pas dans ta classe ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

Akashi les regarda avec plus d'attention et répondit :

« Si. Pourquoi ?

-Il n'y en a pas une qui est amoureuse de toi ? Ou deux ? Ou toutes, je sais plus. »

Akashi fouilla dans sa mémoire. Il y avait beaucoup de filles qui s'extasiaient sur lui ( sans compter en plus celles qui devaient s'extasier en silence ) ce qui faisait qu'il perdait un peu le compte du nombre de ses fans. Mais il était très probable que ce groupe de filles, surtout si elles étaient dans sa classe, en fassent parties.

« C'est probable, en effet. »

Nijimura se mit à rire. Akashi se tourna vers lui, étonné.

« Il y a quelque chose de drôle, Nijimura-san ?

-Rien, répondit celui-ci avec un sourire. Seulement n'importe quel garçon qui aurait un tel succès en profiterait au maximum.

-Sûrement. Mais ce n'est pas dans mes plans de sortir avec l'une d'entre elles.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Et bien... »

Il s'arrêta. A vrai dire, Akashi n'avait pas plus réfléchi que ça à pourquoi il est-ce qu'il refusait systématiquement de sortir avec les filles qui lui faisaient des déclarations. Il aurait pu dire que c'était parce qu'il n'était pas amoureux, mais il n'était pas naïf et il savait bien que beaucoup de garçons de son âge n'avaient pas vraiment de relations sérieuses. S'il fallait être honnête, c'était probablement parce que ce n'était pas son truc tout simplement.

Il poursuivit :

« Disons que je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi c'est utile. »

Nijimura le dévisagea avec stupéfaction.

« Akashi, sortir avec quelqu'un n'est pas censé avoir une quelconque utilité.

-C'est bien pour ça que je dis que ça n'a aucun intérêt. »

Nijimura éclata de rire, en répondant :

« C'est à se demander si tes hormones fonctionnent correctement.

-Il n'y a rien qui cloche avec mes hormones. » Rétorqua Akashi vivement, essayant de cacher qu'il était un peu vexé.

C'était juste que l'amour avait cet effet spécial qui rendait les gens un peu idiot et les faisait agir de façon insensé et irraisonnée. C'était comme si l'amour enclenchait chez lui un radar qui disait : _attention, attention, comportement imparfait et irréfléchi à trois heures._

« Du calme, fit Nijimura, tu prends toujours tout au premier degré.

-Ce n'est pas vrai.

-Et, tu boudes ?

-Je ne boude pas. »

Lui. un Akashi. bouder.

Ridicule.

« En tout cas, elles se dirigent vers nous, remarqua Nijimura.

-Quoi ? » Fit Akashi.

C'est ce qu'elles faisaient effectivement.

Akashi soupira.

« J'ignorais que les garçons se faisaient aussi draguer à la piscine. » Fit Nijimura.

Elles s'approchèrent et Akashi accepta de leur faire la conversation bien qu'il en avait peu envie. Nijimura l'observait d'un air narquois. Elles ne manquaient pas d'aussi lui parler étant donné que Nijimura avait également du succès auprès des filles.

Akashi fut en quelque sorte sauvé par Momoi qui arriva en disant :

« Je nous ai acheté des milk-shakes !

-Oh, merci Momoi. » Fit Akashi, se jetant sur l'occasion et espérant que les filles comprendraient le messages.

Elles semblèrent le comprendre, mais jetèrent un regard noir à Momoi, comme si elles leur en voulaient d'être aussi proche d'eux. Akashi ne connaissait pas bien les relations qu'avait Momoi avec les autres filles mais il se demandait si cela lui arrivait souvent d'être ainsi confrontée à leur jalousie.

Le groupe de filles partirent sans oublier de dire à Akashi et Nijimura où elles étaient, comme si elles les invitaient à les rejoindre.

« Désolée, dit Momoi d'un air embarrassé, j'ai interrompu quelque chose ?

-Non, pas du tout, ne t'inquiète pas. » Fit Akashi en s'emparent d'un milk-shake fraise.

A ce même moment Kuroko arriva et se figea en regardant les milk-shakes.

Momoi regarda Kuroko.

Kuroko continua de regarder les milk-shakes.

Momoi se mit alors à regarder les milk-shakes.

Puis elle prit un et lui tendit :

« C'est celui-ci qui est à la vanille. »

Kuroko s'en saisit brusquement puis dit avec un sourire :

« Merci beaucoup, Momoi-san. »

Celle-ci eut alors l'air d'être sous le point de s'évanouir.

Nijimura prit le milk-shake au citron sans rien dire.

Haizaki et Aomine arrivèrent alors et virent les milk-shakes. Haizaki avait le reste d'une trace de gifle sur la joue. Akashi et Nijimura échangèrent un regard amusé.

Aomine en prit un et demanda :

« C'est quel parfum ?

-Pistache, répondit Momoi.

-Dégueulasse. Tiens Haizaki.

-Eh ! »

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Murasakibara, Midorima et Kise d'arriver. Ce dernier avait l'air plutôt malheureux. Akashi le questionna :

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Kise ?

-J'ai une oreille bouchée.

-Saute sur un pied dans ce cas. » Répondit Nijimura.

Il se mit alors à sauter et des gouttes d'eau froide tombèrent sur Akashi.

Bon, ça devait bien arriver à un moment donné.

Quitte à être mouillé autant aller à se baigner.

Il se leva en disant qu'il y allait maintenant.

« Je viens avec toi. » Fit Nijimura.

Aomine eut alors l'air de se rappeler de quelque chose et Akashi frémit d'horreur.

« Et tu sais quoi ce qu'a dit Akashi à la plage ? Il... »

Heureusement pour Akashi, il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Momoi lui donna un coup de coude dans le ventre, Kuroko, un coup de pied dans le tibia, Midorima, une tape sur la tête et Haizaki, un coup de poing sur l'épaule.

Aomine se tourna vers lui en aboyant :

« T'es même pas au courant alors pourquoi tu me frappes, toi aussi ?

-J'allais pas laisser passer une occasion de te frapper. » Répondit Haizaki.

Nijimura les regarda, perplexe, puis déclara :

« Bon, je m'en fiche de vos histoires. Soyez sages en attendant ici.

-Ouiiii... » Répondirent-ils tous en chœur, sauf Akashi qui n'était pas concerné cette fois non plus.

Lui et Nijimura se baignèrent donc pendant un certain temps, et Nijimura le porta un moment sur son dos, pour ensuite brutalement le jeter par dessus lui.

Quiconque autre que Nijimura aurait tenté de faire une telle chose serait mort dans d'atroces souffrances.

Mais comme il s'agissait de Nijimura, Akashi se contenta de lui jeter un regard furibond mais en voyant la mine réjouie de son aîné, il ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à sourire lui aussi.

Après s'être amusés encore un certain temps, ils sortirent de l'eau et rentrèrent tous chez eux et il n'y eut aucun autre incident notable à part le fait qu'Aomine avait des restes de milk-shake pistache dans les cheveux parce qu'Haizaki avait décidé de le lui renverser le sien sur la tête.


End file.
